Dog Allergies
by hahlolhah
Summary: This is the sequel to Blood Sick. Will Bena and Mark..but a match made in heaven...or will he make her life hell? Will Mark have competition for his woman and what will he do just to keep her to himself?..Ooooo hah plz read! and review...beware werewolves
1. A Werewolf Stole my Cave

**This is the sequel to Blook Sick.......I'm not sure about the title cuz i'm not sure about what i wan to happen soo it might change.....so i hope you like it.........it's not as sad i think........enjoy.............reveiw**

**

* * *

**

**A Werewolf Stole My Cave**

It has been a year since the whole Italy adventure, I don't like talking about. So, I live in a cave, I know ironic, but not really, just when it's sunny and stuff. I spend most of the day outside or traveling across the country. I ran into the Cullens once or twice in the woods, but I never said hi or even made eye contact with them, but they tried to.

I heard that Bella is getting married to Edward, finally. I got invited since I'm related to Bella and everything; it was kind of a silent invite:

"Oh, Bena, you should come back. Bella would like it if you do, she misses you, and she needs you since her wedding is coming up," Alice told me one day, when I literally ran into her in the woods. I didn't say anything back to her, I just ran away, I'm getting good at that, ran away that is.

But I was kind of enjoying my single life, alone, in my quiet cave but that all seemed to change, one day:

It was raining today; I usually spend days like this outside doing human things. But I didn't want to get out of my cave, it was this same day last year when my dad died, and looking at a stone cave wall in the mountains of nowhere isn't the best way to make you forget about it so….I decided to go to the mall get some new clothes I was getting tired of wearing my green sweater and tan walking shorts.

I spent less than an hour in the mall down in Seattle, but when I came back it seemed like everything changed.

Once I walked in I saw this wolf shaped figure, I was getting ready to attack. But it changed to a human and he put shorts, _oh great, a werewolf stole my cave, can this get any worst!_ "Hey, hey," he said, I relaxed but my guard was still up. He stepped closer to me, "Oh, shouldn't you be helping with the wedding, or something?" it was Jacob, the words sour on his mouth. I shook my head,

"I don't think, I'm going I'm still debating…..why are you in _my_ cave? I was here first,"

"_Your _cave, shouldn't you be with the Cullens or something?" he said Cullen with such distaste I wonder what the heck happened once I left.

"I haven't lived for a year, I ran away," he huffed

"I guess, we are on the same boat, then,"

"So why did you run a way for?" I asked as we sat down next to each other.

"Some bl-vampires tried to kill Bells. The Cullens and us helped kill them. Bella pick Edward. And she should be changing soon. How about you any better?" Jacob said he was a pretty friendly if you by pass all the angry he held against the Cullens taking Bella.

"Much worst, I found out my boyfriend is evil, and I killed my friend by accident," I added the accident part so I don't sound as monstrous.

"Ahh," he said nodding I bet he was disgusted that I killed a person.

"So did you get invited to the wedding?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't plan on going,"

"Well if you go I'll go," he laughed

"We'll see,"

"So, isn't your dad all mad at you left," I remember Bella talking about Jacob's dad before, when she use to talk about Jacob.

"Yeah, he has been wanting be to come back home. But I'm not,"

"You don't plan on staying here forever? Even I don't plan to stay here forever,"

"I guess, I don't really know," he shrugged

That's when Jacob became my friend, we would share the cave and hunt to food together, stuff like that. It was nice having someone to talk to again. Jacob waits until the last minute to decide on everything, like an hour after the wedding started he decided to go, roll eyes boys.

"I have like nothing to wear, Jacob. Alice is gonna be there," I told Jacob after he said that he would go to the wedding.

"Alice will understand, didn't you buy a dress like last week," Jacob said

"Yeah, but still. People I _know_ are going to be there. You don't even have to go in the house," I complained, he laughed at me

"Your fast, go run to the store," _Urgh JACOB Urgh_

"Fine be that way," and I was off trying to find a dress I could wear to my cousin's wedding.

I met Jacob at the Cullen's house some of his wolf people where with him, "Just stay over there," I said pointing to the side of the house.

"I'm not a kid I know," I glared at him and stunk out my tongue.

"What every you say, aren't you gonna wish me luck,"

"Good luck," he said dryly.

I walked in, there were other vampires besides the Cullens there, probably the Alaska people because that's the only other vampire coven Carlisle stays in touch with. Charlie was the first one to notice me, he came over to me he seemed happy to see me. "Oh Bena, I hear about the car accident I hope you are okay and your friends, it was so sad about what happened to that girl," I had no idea what he was talking about I think he was referring to the Italy disaster. But Alice came to my rescue.

"Oh, Bena. You came," she said rushing towards me, human speed of course.

"Yeah,"

"I thought with the accident and all they won't let you get out of the hospital. But I see that your all better now,"

"Yeah, good as new," I gave a fake smile

"Everyone has been waiting for you," Alice said pulling me across the room

"Bye Charlie, I guess I'll see you,"

"Yeah, see you," he called back

"Rosalie been waiting for you," _Rosalie and I go way back_, I thought to myself thinking as if Rosalie and I were long lost friend. As we walked through the room I saw some of the people from school, Bella's friends. Rosalie was playing the piano, shocker.

"Ben, you're here," Rosalie said, but she keep on play

"Yeah," that all I've been saying since I got here, I turned to Alice, "I can't stay long,"

"Oh, I know," Alice said winking at me

"So where's my cousin?" Alice scanned the room and spotted Edward but not Bella

"Oh, Edward is over there," _did I ask for Edward_, _let me think…….NO_, Edward laughed at my thought

"Bena, nice to see you,too" I nodded, _Hah you know I love you ,wink,…sooo everything good_, Alice left and went back to Jasper.

"Yeah, you should come back," _not yet_, he nodded understanding

"Oh, let me get Bella for you," _okay you do that_. _Jacob better not leave without me_. Bella walked back into the room with Edward slightly upset. _Oh great Jacob, it's her freaking wedding night._

"Bena," Bella said , shrugging off whatever just happened, she hugged me.

"Hi, Bells," I said smiling

"I'm happy you came," she said letting go of me,_ a lot of people are_

"Yeah….but I can't stay,"

"Oh, but you should," Bella told me, Edward smiled

"Someone's waiting for me," _not anymore_

"Ooooh, _someone_," Bella said, I shook my head

"It not like that," I glanced out the window, "Best wishes," and I was out of there so quick, but human speed quick, of course. _Jacob did leave me….._so I ran back to the cave alone.


	2. When You Think its Over

**i'm on a roll, butter plzz, hah lol....heres the second chapter...since school starting again...booo!....so i probably can only update on weekends....but even if i'm busy 24/7...i have no life so you might see a chapter pop up in the middle of the week...enjoy.**

**When You Think its Over**

When I got "home" I found Jacob punching at the cave wall, it shook beneath our feet.

"Jacob, Stop!" I said rushing to him trying to make him stop, but he keep puching away at the wall, "Gosh, it's gonna fall on us if you keep on doing that, then where would we go?" that made him stop

"Did Bella tell you? She going to have a _real _honeymoon," _of course, she got married and then they have a honeymoon, I don't get why you have to beat up a wall for it…. I think I'm missing something._

"Doesn't everyone have a real honeymoon?" I asked puzzled, he looked at me like I had three heads

"Bena, come on I know you're not that stupid, I know your blond and all but seriously," I still wasn't getting it. Let us think of this in every angle: _1, real honeymoon could mean just go…..oooh, I'm so stupid_

"No, they're not," I said in disbelief, he nodded, "but she not and…. Bella?" _are we talking about the same person? Well let us think about this. Edward has been with Bella for three years now…for I normal teen…that is like forever…for Edward that's like a month. So I guess she would be antsy to get in his pants, she does have hormones. Eww, I can't think of Bella that way she's my cousin. Eww, _"Well, Edward would never hurt Bella our want to hurt Bella," I shrugged it off.

"All you bloodsuckers are the same," Jacob said leaving the cave. _Oh great my first friend since I left and I made him want to leave. _

"Wait, Jacob," I chased after him, grabbing his arm

"What?!" Jacob seemed very irritated, I took a step back, letting go.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to…it's just Bella is smart….I was just trying to think…." I couldn't form a complete sentence, he could see that I was sorry. He calm down a little

"I know, I just need to be alone for a while," he said, and with that I was there standing alone in the cold of summer.

I decided to get out and explorer, I don't know, since Jacob was taking a week off. I didn't want to sit in a cave by myself. I left him a note just in case he came back before me. I was going cross country because I wanted to spend some time away from Forks. I always wanted to go to New York, _no really I always wanted to go to Italy but we all know how bad that turned out_. I put on my ever famous converses, a sweatshirt and a part of skinny jeans. I had to get a job when I go there because I was running low on money. The small pocket change,* cough* 200 bucks *cough*, the Cullens gave me before I left to go to Italy wasn't going to last me. So you're thinking, _but didn't she buy all those clothes and a dress for Cousin Bella's wedding_. Well if you didn't know I'm super good at math and looking for discounts….unlike the Cullens. I'm not a big spender. I wore the same clothes for a year, seriously…

Once I reach the Big Apple, I got a job really fast, I guess 'cause I'm gorgeous being a vampire and all, and young the two things that get you far here. I got a job as a waitress. They said I start tonight, they're running low on people since school is starting up again. When they asked how old I was I said 18, and I'm young for my age, which is so true.

The uniform was black pants, white shirt which was okay, it wasn't ugly. When I put my stuff in the locker in the back this other girl was there, "So you're the new girl," she said smacking her gum

"Yeah,"

"Well, good luck," she said, "that girl is not gonna last a day," she said under her breath thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. We left the room together. It was a full house, _sigh I'm good at math,, beautiful ,you can totally do this_ I told myself. "These are your tables," the manger told me, her name is Mandy. She pointed to the whole left side of the sheet. "Mish, you got the bar, tonight," Mandy said, Mish was the smacking gum girl. I walked to my first table it was a family of four: a mom, a dad, a boy and a girl, that's easy enough.

"Hi, how you guys doing tonight?"

"We're good," the dad said

"I'm," _should I say Bena, since my name is so…,_ "Bena Elizabeth, and I'll be your server," _Bena Elizabeth doesn't sound as bad as Bena by itself. _"May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yeah," the dad said, "Meg, what do you want?" he said, to his daughter she was around my age, 16.

"Umm, I'll have a Coke," I quickly wrote it down.

"Sprite for me," said the boy, he was hot. His hair was light brown and he had blue eyes. _Bena you're here to work not find a new boyfriend_, I said snapping myself out of it.

"I'll have a water," the mother said

"And me a glass of your best red," _he mines wine, right?_

"Okay, are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" they all looked at each other trying to agree on an answer.

"More time," the mother said

Everything went pretty smoothly, I was a pro at this job. I thought nothing could go wrong, I was wrong.

When the clock hits 11 o'clock the bar is the only thing opened. So Mandy had me help Mish at the bar. It wasn't the same as waitressing, since I'm in pretty much the same spot the whole time. Then he came in, he as in my past lover and I'm not talking about Adam. Yes, you guess it, Mark walked in threw those beautiful ivory doors.

* * *

**I know everything is going kinda fast but i'm gonna slow it down.....i'm half following breaking dawn, half making new stuff...so bare with me:P ~hahlolhah**


	3. My Darkness

**I know.....I have no life.**

**My Darkness**

I felt like Cinderella and her evil stepmother found her out, before Prince Charming could even see if the shoe fit. The worst part of that is he sat at my station, so I had to talk to him. I didn't make eye contact, _maybe he won't know it's me_, who was I kidding. "Hey, I'm Bena Elizabeth, I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?" I said like I do to every consumer at the bar.

"Bena," he said happy to see me, _I wasn't getting out of this one._ "I would think you would be in Forks,"

"What drink?" I repeated, "I can't leave that town or something?" I questioned

"Bena, I'm sorry. You know that, I don't even work for them anymore," Mark said pleading for forgiveness

"You aspect me to forgive you like that?" I said now leading over the counter, knowing that this conversation wasn't just a hi, bye one.

"I know, but can you add lest try?"

"Umm, well….it's not that I hate you now and ever, cause I don't," _I can't believe I'm telling him this I can't even admit this to myself_, I took a deep breath, "I want to forgive you, I really do."

"Then what?" he asked, I knew he wasn't trying to influence me because my thoughts were still intact.

"I don't want to get hurt again….my exact words to you where don't break me….and you did exactly that," I took another deep breath, "I don't think I can ever fully truth you,"

"But, Bena," he placed his hand on mine, "I didn't want to break you,"

"I know," I sighed

"Bena! You are suppose to be working. Look," Mandy yelled at me, and pointed to all the new consumers I neglected to serve.

"I'm sorry," I called back

"Yeah," she said carelessly

"I can't do this now," I told Mark walking away from him

"When do you get off?"

"Twelve,"

"I'll wait for you then," _there was nothing I could really do _

"Okay," I sighed

"Bena!" Mandy shouted again

"I'm going, I'm going," I called back, now asking the next person what they want to drink.

Mish was surprisingly nice to me; she helped me clean up and picked up my slack when I was talking to Mark. When I changed back to my jeans and sweatshirt and said bye to Mish and Mandy, I was waiting for me outside the diner. I took a breath before walking up to him, _if Edward could see me now._

"Okay, Bena" Mark said as we walking up and down the city that never sleeps.

"Okay, so I don't even like saying this to myself but it's true. I still love you Mark, but Italy-"

"Bena forget Italy, it's a new day. Let's start new,"

"Mark, I can't forget Italy!" _why would he say that_, "I killed someone," I mumbled, we stop walking.

"Bena, oh my gosh. Get over it!" he said trying to knock sense into me. "It was bound to happen, it's our nature," _he was right_, "Bena your not one of them anymore," he said softly, I didn't respond. "Bena, I'm really sorry,"

"I know, you mentioned that," he smiled at my humor, "We'll go slow, how about that,"

"Okay, I can deal with slow," he grabbed my hand, swing it with the wind.

"So why are you here?" I asked, "In New York?"

"Well, I told you I was an eastern nomad…so I thought I would try it out,"

"Oh,……. Bella got married, you know, to Edward."

"Is that why you left?"

"No, too many memories," he nodded, his eyes seemed like they could be the light to my darkness but then again he was part of my darkness.

* * *


	4. I Forgot My Dog

**This chapter is super short..........srry...............but i need to get to jacob...........cuz the story is about jacob and bena...........hence the title...........i just had to make bena leave for a little bit cuz im somewhat following breaking dawn.**

**I Forgot my Dog**

So living the city life isn't that bad, I mean how can it be. The only real problem is that we have to go to the up north to hunt but I'm not complaining. I have a job and Mark, we can't forget Mark. We are still going slow, I mean not vampire slow, human slow. I don't want to be in the same mess as last time.

It was Friday night; I was working at the bar. Mark sits in the same sit every single night; we make small talk between my customers, so Mandy doesn't kick him out for not ordering anything. "_Bena stop talking and get back to work", "Bena do it on your own time"_, Mandy would usual yell to me when our small talk reached more than a minute.

"So, Bena, what do you what to tonight?" Mark asked, as I was cleaning a cup for the next customer.

"We should go to the park," I said, like I do every night, but Mark never seems to mind. The park here us the closest thing to the woods since this place is covered in skyscrapers.

"The park, it is," Mark said, as I poured the drink for the man next to him.

It was the last customer for the week, I got new clothes, if you were wondering. I don't care how nice Mish seems to be, I don't want her looking at me funny from coming to work in the same clothes. I shoved my uniform in the locker, not wanting to stay any longer then needed.

I met Mark at Central Park, he was waiting on a bench it took me a while to find him.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"No," he chuckled, "Do you every want to leave here, being in one place with no action is boring" Mark ponder, _action I like no action it better that way_

"No, not really, no action is my kind of thing,"

"I think I want to go live up north, would you want to come," Mark asked, which totally threw me of guard, _do I want to go…ummm….I do I have some-…. Oh man! _I started to get up, _I can't believe I forgot_

"I have to go," I said as I started to walk away

"Where are you going?" Mark asked, following me.

"Forks, I forgot something,"

"_Forgot something?_"

"Yeah, my dog,"

* * *


	5. I'm Never Leaving Forks

**i decided to keep the title if you didn't know already.....i'm following breaking dawn....some what....R&R**

**Disclaimer: seriuosly..............who would seriously think i'm stephenie meyers.....i didn't know how to spell mention as of two days ago (sad i know)**

**I'm not a 1st grader! i'm a higher schooler, I'm just a really bad speller :(**

**I'm Never Leave Forks**

"When did you get a dog?" Mark asked

"Long story," I told him walking away "it's be a month," I told myself, "a month," I repeated

"Bena, what are you talking about?"

"I guess, Mark does have that affect. I don't want him to think I ditched him, cause I didn't," I was talking to myself as I started ran west.

"Bena?" Mark said again

"I don't want to go up north with you," Mark was running next to me.

"Can I go with you, then?" I stopped running and stood there, he stopped, too. "What?"

"Come back to Forks with me? After what you did? I don't think that's a good idea," I was giving him an _'are you serious'_ look.

"But-"

"Go up north," I said as I ran away, now he was the one alone.

When I reached the cave my note was still there but there was something esle written on the bottom: I went back home; you should too –Jacob. I took the paper and put it in my pocket.

"I guess, I'm going home," I said out loud to myself.

When I got home, aka the Cullens house, it was a mad house. I heard screaming and yelling, but not just anyone screaming it was Bella. I just stood in the door way. Everybody was upstairs running up and down the house then I heard Jacob, _Jacob,_ and then Edward. _Note to self: you can't leave Forks, you miss too much._ I heard Bella say, "I want to see her! Let me see her!" **(I have Breaking Dawn but my brother has it right now so….if those aren't the exact words get over it :P) **_her?_, I hate not knowing anything but I should be use to it. They never usually tell me anything anyway. Then Bella stop screaming, I saw Rose coming down the stairs with a child in her hand, _yeah a freakin CHILD!_ She saw me, "Oh Bena, you came back" she whispered.

"A bad time, I might add,"

"Well yeah your timing is a little off, but your still here," Rosalie said, sticking a bottle into the baby's mouth, the bottle had blood in it, not milk, blood.

"Is that yours?" I asked, because I was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"No, Bella's," _BELLA HAD A BABY, WITH WHO?!_

"With Edward?" It sounded so wrong coming out of my mouth, she nodded looking down at the baby. I looked at her, too, she was so beautiful she had Bella's curly hair and Edward green eyes. "So how?" she was looking up at me now, I was clearly missing something cause last time I checked vampires can't have kids.

"How else do you think babies are made?" Rose told me, _Bella's not changed yet as far as I know……so I guess it's possible._

"She half vampire, half human, right?" Rose nodded, then Jacob came down the stairs and he seemed to stop short right in front of the baby. _What's that all about?_

"Jacob?" I said, he seemed to snap out of it

"Oh…..Bena," he said, Rose turned to face Jacob, she glared at him he made a cheesy smile.

"Bella?" I asked

"She's up stair," he said, still looking at the baby.

"Okay….thanks," I went up the stairs; Bella was just laying there on the table. Edward looked like someone had ripped his heart out.

"Edward….." he was looking Bella, "Edward" he looked up and then looked back down at Bella

"Hey, I just put the venom in her," _Bella had a baby and is now changing into a vampire?! I can never leave Forks ever again._ "She's being really quiet," he said

"Is she going to be okay?" I said looking down at her. _Please Bella not you too_

"I don't know," I went next to her and sat there

"Well, how long can three days be?" Edward sat down next to me. We sat and waited together, we both waited for Bella.

* * *


	6. Imprint

**Imprint**

Bella hasn't said anything, she hasn't moved, I would think she was died, if I didn't have hope that the venom was working. I wonder if I was like this when I was changing, my dad seemed really worried once I woke up and called Carlisle, right away. I would leave the room, just to not see the pain on Edward's face as he worried about Bella, Edward never left. Today is the third day, we waited anxiously for Bella. Alice put this super short dress on her, I doubt Bella would wear if she wasn't unconscious. Edward's face seemed to lighten a little, "She's moving," he said, I stood up. The others heard Edward too, they were crowding around the table that Bella was lying on.

Bella was getting up, _yay!_ Bella smile and Edward kissed her, which made me think of Mark. I quickly looked down, I didn't want Edward to know I met him back in New York.

"Oh my, Bella, you look so beautiful," Alice said

"She was always beautiful," Edward said Bella went to the mirror she stared at herself for what seemed like an hour.

"My eyes?" Bella said

"Don't worry once you start to adapting to our diet our eyes will change," Carlisle reassured her, Bella nodded understanding

"Come on Bella let's hunt," Emmett said as he jumped out the window. Bella seemed to hesitate a little before Edward reassured her.

I didn't go hunting, their relationship reminds me to much of Mark and don't want Edward knowing. Once they all left I went down stairs, Rosalie and Jacob where taking care of the baby.

"Jacob, your still here?" I said surprised, Rosalie rolled her eyes

"He imprinted on her," Rosalie said coldly, _he what?!_

"What?!"

"Love at first sight kinda thing," Jacob told me

"But she's a baby," I said, I was shocked and slightly disturbed.

"It's not like that. I love her more like if I'm like brother,"

"Oh…" Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"It's my time to hold her," Jacob said dismissing the conversation, _Bella is gonna freak_. Rosalie handed the baby to Jacob

"What's her name?" I asked

"Renesmee" Rosalie said but at the same time as that Jacob said "Nessie"

"Wait? Which one is the name Bella gave her,"

"Renesmee," Rosalie said

"Oooo, Jacob you gave Bella's kid a nickname. She gonna kill you," I sang

"No, she's not," Jacob said reassuring himself more than me

"She's a newborn you know," I said threatening him

"So are you, practically," Jacob said looking down at Renesmee

"Well you didn't imprint on my child and renamed her," I told him, he just shrugged. "Does Edward know," Jacob nodded, I shook my head. "So what made you leave the cave," I said changing the subject.

"Like you said we can't stay there forever,"

"Bena, you lived with this _mutt_?" Rosalie said in disbelief, "How could you stand him?"

"I sense tension," I muttered

"Yeah, Blondy and I go way back," Jacob said laughing, I laughed

"Rose, he can't be that bad,"

"Yeah, he can. He got food in my hair," Rose said, Jacob gave Renesmee to me before he told me the story, of what happen. Renesmee was so beautiful, and there was no doubt about it she was defiantly Edward and Bella's. Her green eyes stared back at me.

"Well, she gave me food in a dog bowl,"

"Well you are a dog," Rosalie said mimicking he's tone, Renesmee touched my check. All these images flashed before my eyes. There were images of Edward, who looked in so much pain. They were pictures of Bella that were plain disturbing, her bell was huge and she looked so weak. It sent chills down my spine. There were pictures of Rose, Jacob, and then the last one was of me. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Whoa," is all I could say

"She showed you stuff, right?"Rose asked I nodded, Rose reached out her arms so she could hold Renesmee. "She does that, that's her gift" Rose said now rocking her back and forth. "They're back," Rose said, Jacob jumped up and ran outside.

It took all of one minute before Bella to come in saying, "I want see her," Jacob was very concerned, I could see everyone making so kind of wall around Renesmee just in case Bella reacts the wrong way. Carlisle informed Bella of everything they found out about Reenesme, stuff I didn't even know. Then when Bella was holding Renesmee, Jacob keep on nagging Bella to give her back and at that same second Bella knew exactly what was going on.

"Take, Renesmee," Bella told Rose. And once Renesmee was out of Bella's hand she blew up right at Jacob. I never saw Bella so mad before.

"You stupid mutt," Bella screamed, we were all prepare for Bella to lash out…but she didn't. Even if she was pissed about the whole thing she seemed to keep her cool, meaning she was able to not kill Jacob. But once Jacob called Renesmee Nessie it went all downhill from there.

"You nicknamed my child after the _Loch Ness Monster_!" Bella screamed lunging for Jacob's throat. At the same second this tan looking guy that I never noticed before went between Jacob and Bella, which wasn't the brightest idea.

When the fight was all settled down, Jacob and the other guy were badly beaten up. Edward kept saying sorry. Bella felt like a monster you could see it in her eyes, she felt horrible. I helped Carlisle put bandages on them, but this weird thing happened. I was wrapping, the other guy's shoulder and I looked at him I felt all tingly, but in a good way. Like the way Mark makes me feel. "Hi, I'm Seth," he told me, it took me a while to collect my thoughts to respond

"Bena," I said taping the bandage, "My name it Bena. I'm Bella's cousin," I quick glance at Edward, his face was emotional less, he give nothing away. "All done," I told Seth

"Thanks," he said. I sat next to him

"So, your friends with Jacob?" I asked wanted to know everything about him.

"Yeah,"

"More like an annoying pest," Jacob said under his breath

"Hey," Seth said, we basically started playing a staring contest, after that.

"Bena," Edward said interrupted it

"Yeah," I said without removing my eyes

"Bena, I need to talk to you,"

"Yeah sure," I said still staring a Seth

"Now," he said more firmly

"Okay, okay," I said getting up, I following Edward out of the room, but I didn't want to leave the room. I didn't want to leave Seth.

* * *

**I'm going to get writer's block if i cont. cuz i'm not sure what to do with Seth and Mark I truely dont know which one I what Bena to end up with so im putting a poll up**


	7. That Just Plain Mean, Rosalie

**here is another chapter....so i hope you are enjoying my story ;)**

**That's Just Plain Mean, Rosalie**

Edward ran me deep into the Olympic forest, so far that no one could ever hear us. Edward stopped amongst the trees.

"Bena," Edward said trying to keep clam, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Seth, "Bena you can't"

"Can't what?" I said looking up at him all innocent, it's like if I said something wrong, because right then and there he blew up at me.

"Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie!" he was really mad, _what the heck did I do?_ He faked laughed, "Seth, imprinted on you! I don't know how but he did," _wait…he imprinted on me, _I felt happy that out of all the people in the world he picked me, _Awe Seth_, "Bena you can't, we are enemies they wouldn't let you," _Edward you can't stop love at first sight._

"Bena! You just can't… I don't even know how it happened you're not even human," I pouted, _you can't tell me what to do…and I am kinda…a little bit human. _"Ahh, yeah. Maybe…" he trailed off thinking about how Seth imprinted on me. _Jacob imprinted on a vampire baby…why can't Seth imprint on me? _Edward cringed, "I guess,"

"Good," I said out loud tired of hearing Edward's voice, "Don't worry...now can we go back?" I said anxious, he rolled his eyes and then we were running back to the house.

When we got back Seth was pasting back and forth, he seemed anxious too. I ran up to him, Edward went inside to explain to the Cullens my current mistake, "Seth," I said hugging him, we both held our breath.** (Cuz they both smell to each other…fyi)**, I laughed at that.

"Bena, I have something to tell you," he said as we pulled away

"Oh, I know…you imprinted on me," he wasn't surprised that I knew.

"Yeah, but how? You're not even human?" he said questioning himself more than me. I stood on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear.

"I changed human at the sight of blood," that seem to clarify a lot.

"Oh," he said, than stupid Edward came out and ruined everything.

"Bena, Seth, we have to talk," he said motioning us inside.

"I'll race, ya," I told Seth running toward the house, he laughed and he followed behind me.

Everyone was in the living room, Rose was really mad at me. Carlisle seemed worried and everyone else was confused not piecing the puzzle together.

"You couldn't be fine on imprinting on one Cullen so you picked another one," Emmett said laughing, Rose hit him because she didn't find this funny at all.

"It's involuntary," Jacob said holding Renesmee. Rose huffed

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Carlisle said, as Jasper released tension in the room.

"I don't know?" I said, holding Seth's hand. _No matter how much _they_ stink, I loved him_.

"We can just send her on a field trip again," Rose said under her breath, I glared at her. I started to breath heavy, distracting myself from lunging at Rose at that ever moment.

"Hey, Hey," Carlisle said, "Rose,"

"What? It worked last time," Rose said, my hand started to loosen from Seth's grip, but he tighten his and pulled me towards him.

"Take that back!" I screamed, Jacob was walking with Bella to the other side of the room, so Renesmee wouldn't get hurt.

"There was a reason for that treaty," Rosalie said, _what happened? Rosalie use to be so nice?_**(this is when everyone laughs)**Seth growled.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said more firmly this time, as I inched forward to her. I was going to rearrange her face. _She's a vampire it would hurt too much_, I thought to myself.

"Rosalie don't test her," Edward said warningly, and he also gave me a warning glance, I made a low hiss.

"Maybe we might be lucky and she will just kill him instead," she said, everyone gasped. She knows how much I hate to even talk about _it_. That's what set me off, Seth grip was strong but I was stronger. I lunged toward Rosalie smashing her into the wall off to the next room. Everyone, expect Jacob, Bella and Nessie, came and tried to stop me. I wanted to snap her neck, I wanted her to feel the pain I felt, when I even think about Italy. Rosalie pushed me back slamming me into the same wall. She held me there for a while before, I was able to kick her off of me.

"Guys break it up," Esme said scared for both of us.

"She started it," I said, getting up ready to streak again. I kicked her again, she landed back in the living room.

"Oh I started it," Rosalie said as she got up, Emmett was trying to hold her back. Rosalie lunged at me, I flew outside. We started throwing punches, kicks, it was crazy. She dobged most of mine but I got her good when I got her. Rosalie hit me several times in the stomach and legs.

"Stop, Bena, please," Seth begged, I looked at him, his eyes were full on concern. I turned back to Rosalie she was recovering from the drop kick I just planted on her face, she was walking towards me now, preparing for my next attack.

"But she…" I was trying to explain it to him. I didn't lung at Rosalie anymore, "Okay," I sighed, _plus Rosalie is family…not matter how bitchy she is._

"Oh, look, another Mark," now everyone gave her an evil look, a picture of Mark flashed in my head. _Stupid Rosalie, now Edward knows about NYC_.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said,

"What?!" she said annoyed

"Bena, NYC? Mark?" Edward questioned me

"Clean this up," Esme said pointing to the house.

"What?" Rose said whining, "Why doesn't Bena get to?"

"Because she has some explaining to do, thanks to you," Esme said


	8. Remembering

**Thank you for your reveiws! heres my update**

* * *

**Remembering**

"Explain what?" Seth asked as he held me close to him. I slowly pulled away and looking ashamed. _What's wrong with me?! I was with Mark a few days ago. And now I'm falling for Seth! Is this normal…Edward?? Is it?_

"Why don't you just tell us what happened," Edward said. I took a deep breath preparing myself

"I went to New York City," I told them, _I really wasn't looking for him we just found each other…nothing happened. _I told Edward trying to explain myself. "I got a job," I had a lot of nervous energy. I took an unneeded breath after every sentence. "As a waitress," _I really didn't mean too really _"At a diner, they need people to work…" unneeded breath, "The job was easy. I didn't cause any problems," as I was talking, I was also stepping away from Seth with every unneeded breath "And then there he was….he was sitting at my station," I told them recreating the scene in my mind. "I try to act like he was a normal customer. Acting like I didn't know him, I tried," I never looked up but I could feel there heavy stares and Seth's puzzled looks burning into my chalky skin. "He pleaded forgiveness, I told him I couldn't. He begged, Edward," I took a breath, "He told me to forgive and forget…but you know I couldn't. But he was right…I should," breath. "We became friends, again…only friends," breath, "But he wanted more…even if he didn't say it…I know he did. He asked me to go up north with him," the memories circled in my mind. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I forgot," I quick glance at Jacob then I stared at Edward to make him believe me.

"It's okay," Jacob told me, but I knew it wasn't

"I believe you," Edward told me, "But," then he glanced at Seth, "You said-"

"Yeah I know," I told before he said too much. _I know I told him I still loved him, but please not in front of Seth. _Edward just rolled his eyes

"Why do you always pick the wrong people?" Edward told me. It made me smile

"I don't know, I like them bad," Seth was very confused but found what said amusing.

"Yeah, that's your problem," Edward said

"Okay, Edward stop playing your mind games and tell us what you guys are talking about," Jacob said, Edward looked at me

"Mark wanted to came here, I told him no and left him. I don't think he will cause any harm," I told them, I left a little relaxed.

"To us maybe," Edward mumbled, I glared at him.

"Well, I'm happy your back Bena," Esme said, ending the hated conversation. I just smiled, because I don't know what else to do.

When Rosalie was done cleaning up the house we destroyed. Everyone helped to repair it. Esme said I didn't have to help if I wasn't up to it. I went hunting, Seth came too. I wasn't really thirsty I just wanted to relax. Seth and I just sat listening. Seth was the first one who broke the silence.

"Bena, can you tell me what happened with you and Mark?" he asked, I was expecting it

"What do you mean?" I said staling

"What happened on the field trip? Why did you get so mad at Rosalie?" I looked away from him. "Jacob told me you killed someone," Seth said quietly, I nodded.

"I went to Italy for a school field trip a year ago," I started, "I went with my social studies class,"

"Was Mark in your social studies class," he asked, I nodded

"Mark was in all my classes," I said in a hush tone, I looked around the forest. "We meet right there," I said pointing to my left, "by that tree. He called me chick and I called him kid," I said recalling the memory. I heard Seth growl. I sighed

"Was Mark-"

"Mark was my boyfriend…then Italy happened," I told him, "I don't like to talk about Italy," I said looking up at him

"Didn't you guys get into a car accident?" Seth asked, _Edward did listen, I guess Sara wasn't the only one in the 'accident'_.

"No, we go mixed up with some bad vampires. Mark worked for the bad vampires," I told Seth. "He was using me to get Edward and Alice to join them. You know how Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future. Well Mark had a power to influenced people to do stuff he wanted them to do. He would plant an idea in their head and there body would force them to do whatever he asked." I paused.

"He such an as-" I stopped him

"Do not say that!" I got defensive, _why?_ "Do not say that," my voice soften, "You don't know him." I said shaking my head, "you don't,"

"I'm sorry," Seth said moving my hair away from my face, "I'm sorry, Bena,"

"It's okay," I held his hand that was on my face and kissed his palm, " It's okay," I was more trying to reassure myself more then him.

"So what happened after you found out?" Seth asked

"Well when the bad vampires found us. My friend Sara got could in the mix. They wanted her died. And they forced _me _to kill her." I laughed dryly, "And the girl thanked me."

"Why?"

"Before we went out of the hotel to go on the tour, I _made her pretty_ because she really liked this guy and stuff…..I basically prepared her for her death bed. And she thanked me for it," I said coming to the realization, silent tear rolled down my face. Seth wiped the away and wrapped his warm body around me, trying to squeeze all the pain out of me.

"Bena," he said pulling away, "I love you." And that all he really had to say, it was more then enough for me. _I love you too, _I thought, _but…._ I didn't want to think about it. So I just kissed him.


	9. Headaches

**Hey if you like it plz review becasue when i see i review i'll go out of my way to make a new chapter...but since i dont know if you like it it takes me longer to make a chapter...i hope you like this one..Marks back**

* * *

**Headaches**

Jacob and Rosalie are better friends now, since what happened last week. Seth and I were sitting on the couch talking about my birthday that was coming up.

"So what do you want?" he asked me

"I don't want anything," I told me, smiling.

"That not, true everyone wants something," I laughed

"Well," I heard something at the window, _did anybody else hear that? _, I looked and Mark was there, "Mark?" I questioned

"Mark? Bena is there-" Seth started as the smile disappeared from his face.

"No, no," I said getting up walking to the window, "Mark," I repeated pointed to the window.

"Oh," Seth said understanding now following me. I went outside

"Mark, I told you not to-"

"Bena, it's your birthday tomorrow. Why won't I come?" he said as he hugged me. Seth growled. I gave Seth a look, cause I didn't what a fight to break out.

"Bena," I heard Edward call

"Look Edward is coming it's just not a good time," I said as I walked away, Seth glared at him, "Cut it out," I whispered,

"But he's just-" Seth started

"It's okay, his gone now," and I kissed Seth, apparently I was wrong because Mark lashed out.

"Bena! Is that why you didn't go up North with me?! Cause you failed to mention that you were with him. Oh, how's your dog?!" Mark walked closer to me, I put my hand on his chest.

"Shh! Just clam down." He didn't "No, that is not why I didn't go up North."

"You have a dog?" Seth asked a little confused

"Shh, no," I said through my teeth, "I forgot about Jacob," I told Seth.

"Is that what you do you call us dogs behind our back, or something?!" Seth yelled

I put my hands on my head, "Shh, no. It's just that Mark doesn't know about the whole-"

"The whole what?!" Mark questioned

"That Seth is werewolf," I said really fasted

"So you left me for a werewolf?" Mark was getting frustrated

"No, I got with Seth after I left you," once I said it I could hear how wrong it sounded

"So all that stuff about taking it slow and still loving was just for now until you find someone else," Mark yelled

"No," he said too much

"What?" Seth questions stepping away from me, "Did you tell him you still loved him?" Seth asked softly

"Bena," Edward called now seeing Mark

"Well," I started

"Well what are you lying to me or him," Mark questioned

"Bena," Edward said now next to me

"What?!!!" I yelled at him, "I'm sorry Edward, I just can't think, I have a headache I'm going inside,"

"Mark why are you here?" Edward snarled

"Well I have news. I was in Alaska when the Denali told to tell you that Volturi are coming because you have an illegal vampire child or something," Mark said carelessly, I stop in my foot steps.

"What?" I said turning around, he ignored me. My headache kept pounding on.

"We don't, Bella and I had a baby," Edward said plainly.

"Oh well they are coming…so have fun with that," he said about to talk away I followed him.

"Mark," I said in anger, pulling his arm, "I hate you," Mark smiled, why is he smiling, "I hate you," I repeating, his smile got bigger. "Why are you smiling I just told you I hate you,"

"It's just I'm surprised I still have the same effect on you as before,' he kissed me lightly on the lips, "Your mines, Bena," then he was gonna. I stood there in shock, my headache had stop.

Seth and Edward growled. "What just happened," I asked my mind in a fog, "I think I'll go inside now," I nodded to myself, rubbing my head.

"What just happened?" I heard Seth asked as I went inside.

"Mark was 'influencing' her as he calls it." Edward said now they both started to follow me inside.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter..i'll write more later...i still have himwork and stuff to do...ik homework over summer my teachers r evil! ahah lol review reveiw review!**


	10. Everything Is Wrong

**hah i miss writing i promise ill write more haha this chapter is short but i hope you like it ;)**

* * *

_**Everything Is Wrong**_

"Mark is back," Edward said simply, "and he brought bad news," Edward told Carlisle.

"What is it?" he asked

"The Volturi are coming for Nessie," Edward said a little shaky. Worry washed over everyone's faces. Then Carlisle and Edward talking about 'their plan of action'; Thoughts just swirled around in my head. I sat down on the floor, as I tried to collect them. _Why did Mark do that to me? He said….he said. 'I'm surprised. I still have the same effect on you as before. Your mines, Bena' _his words replayed in my head over and over again. Like broken record, it keep on going, I wanted it to stop. I got a headache again, I stood up. I had to get out of here. The room was spinning around me, _Bena. _In my mind I saw it, I saw blood. My body still reacted, I threw up. But then I felt like I was chocking I coughed. I thought I was gonna die.

"Bena," I heard voices in my ear of sheer panic. "Bena," I heard again. I started to cry, my heart beat was speeding then it stopped. "There is no blood why is she acting like this," I heard Bella, "Bena," she called again.

"I'm tired," I said before my eyes fluttered shut.

When I woke up, everyone was sitting around me. They were anxious, "I'm hungry," I said. Esme nodded but they didn't give me any food, "I know you are," she told me instead. "We have to ask you what happened first."

"I got a headache," I started, Edward growled, "I saw it, in my head." I looked around the room Seth wasn't there. My heart kicked again, the beats uneven, and it stopped. I looked around again. The flashes of the memory reoccurred in my mind. I squeaked my temples. "All the blood, it was everywhere. It felt like I saw it with me own eyes," I removed my hands from my head. I tried to relax, taking breaths ever so often.

"Do you still have a headache," Esme asked, I shook my head. Then I saw him he was right next to me this whole time. I smiled at him; he gave me a weak smile back.

"No," I said, some of the tension was released. I was stilling looking that Seth, his smile weakening with every second. He held my hand as they continued to speak.

"I wondered why?" I heard Carlisle contemplate. Then there was a bunch of hushed words, "Bena," Seth said in my ear, he squeezed my hand so hard I thought it was gonna break it.

"Seth," I tried to tell him, "Seth, ow, ow, that hurts," I told him he loosen his grip.

"Bena, I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "I just don't want to lose you," I smiled, and ran my fingers though his hair.

"Me, neither,"

After I ate, I got some more rest; Carlisle said I needed the rest, my fever was raising. But I couldn't help but wonder why Mark would do that to me. I couldn't get those words out of my head. Everyone is keeping a really close eye on me. Carlisle is building an army so we will be prepared when the Volturi coming. Everyone is coming one by one; we tell our story about Nessie…well Nessie does with her power. They join us, and prepare for the war.

Today, I should be fully changed to a vampire again but, I'm still human. My heart still stopped in time, my skin still pale as snow; but besides that I'm as human as ever.

"Bena, doing any better?" Carlisle would asked everyday I would come down to eat breakfast. I would always reply no, shoving a spoon of frosted flakes into my mouth. I was getting really annoyed.

"Come on Bena?" Seth said to me, eat right next to me, "I have to do what you are doing everyday," He smiled, trying to hint at the joke. I smiled back but I was not feeling any better.

"That's not it," I said swirling the cereal around. Now Seth had a puzzled look, I turned to look at him, "I can't do anything,"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I can't do anything" I repeated. "I can't defend myself. You guys have to watch my every move like I'm going to get myself killed. With my luck…I probably will end up died but the end of the week,"

"Bena, don't say that," Seth voice was stern and harsh. I was about to reply, when I here Bella rush into the kitchen.

"Alice and Jasper are gone," she cried.

* * *

**review review review the more you review the faster i will update!!!!!!!!**


	11. Defenseless

**Sorry i havent wrote in a while but i'll try to write more, im getting writers bloack again..so i had to read breaking dawn over hah lol. i hope you like this chapter it's longer then the other one.**

**Disclaimer:...if i wrote twilight i wont have any spelling mistakes..:P**

* * *

**Defenseless**

"What?" I exclaimed standing up from my chair, "Alice and Jasper are gone?"

"Sam told us they left, "Bella said.

"Out of all people," I said to myself more then her; as I sat back into my chair. Edward was by her said comforting her, leading her out of the room. Once they left, I took my bowl and threw it across the room watching it mash on the wall. The milk and leftover cereal slowly dripped down. I slammed my fist on the table making Seth's bowl jump a little.

"Clam down, honey, don't worry it's gone be alright," Seth said rubbing my back comforting me. I glared at him and he stopped.

"It's not going to be alright, not only did Alice and Jasper just leave. It everything! Nessie might die if we lose. And I can't do anything about it. I worry every freaking day if the vampires we have are enough. I can't even go on the battle field, because I can't do anything. Anything! So don't say it's alright because it not!" I looked at him, wishing I didn't. His pain burned my like fire; his sympathy cut me like a sword. I quickly turned away.

"I'm suddenly tried, I'm going to my room," And run up the stairs, everyone watched me because I knew they heard what I said.

I opened the door to my room, it's has cream yellow walls, mahogany floors, and white wooden desks and a wardrobe. I had a sleigh bed, with blue sheets on it. The sheets where a mess since I never make my bed, so I made it.

After, I was done pressing the sheets down with my hand, putting the finishing touches on my freshly made bed, I looked around the room again. I smiled. Alice did a good job. Silent tears rolled down my face. Alice did a good job.

I didn't think Alice would leave like that, I know she didn't like Nessie that much because she gave her headaches but I didn't think it was that bad. Alice was always happy and cheerful all the time; I would think that Alice would be able to handle it.

I decided to change my clothes, I been wearing sweatshirts all the time because I'm still sick. I put on skinny jeans and a ruffled shirt and a cloak. I laughed to myself; I found this cloak when I was living in the cave when I use to shop. I went into this one store and they had it. I thought it was like my own superhero cap, I brought it of course. Putting it on made me feel a little less defenseless. I looked at myself in the mirror contemplating if I should run or stay, quietly playing with my cap.

A silent knock came to my door. I panicked. I jumped into my bed, slid under the covers, hiding all my clothes. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. The door slowly cracked open. It was Edward? Oh man.

"Bena," he said in a way knowing I wasn't sleep. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. "I know what you're thinking," he said simply I just looked away from him. Edward always seemed like my father to me, always looking out for me

"No, really?" I mumbled with heavy sarcasm, but sometimes I wish he wasn't, "And I can't runaway anyway, I want you guys to worry about Nessie not me," Edward walked and sat on the edge of my bed. _You suck. _He smiled, but I could still see the concern. _I won't runaway._

"Can you leave now, I'm tried," I coughed heavily. _Really I'm tried. _He nodded and left. Once I heard the door closed I waited a few minutes. I was right I couldn't run, they would worry. I took of my clothes. I stood there in only my underwear and bra. That's when I heard the crack open. I was turning pink before my own eyes. It was Seth.

"Oh, Edward just said," he started, I smiled weakly. I coughed again, "Oh its okay, really. I don't mind." I pulled a t-shit over my head, and sat on my bed. "You can come in," Seth came in, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad it was you," I told him, as I smiling up at him, "Because you are the only one I would want to see me like that," he smiled.

"I better be," he joked.

"I'm sorry about before," I started, "it's just I'm not use to being," I started to cough again, "like this for so long,"

"Oh, It's okay Bena," he told him lightly kissing me on the check. "But are you okay, you been starting to cough?" he said worrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I coughed again, _Oh really reassuring. _"Really," he wanted to believe me but he knew it wasn't true.

"If you want me to stay with you, when they all leave for the battle, I can" he offered.

"That would be nice," I smiled. Resting my head on his chest, and my eyes fluttered shut.

When the next day came around, I was laying in my bed. Seth must have moved me. But when went to get up, I couldn't get out of bed. It took so much energy, it just wasn't worth it. Seth was sitting at the side of my bed.

"Seth, I feel so weak," I told him, he still was trying to pull off a smile for me and said it I was going to be okay. I was getting worst and we both new it. Seth went to go get me something to eat but I couldn't taste it or manage to swallow it, I was thirsty now for blood.

"I'm thirst and I can't even go outside," I cried to Seth. "]I'm dying before your eyes," Seth stopped my words with his own.

"Bena, I said not to say that. You are going to be okay. You are not going to die." He said, grabbing my hand, "Your not," There was knock at the door.

"Can, I come in," a little voice called, it was Nessie. "Yeah," I called trying to sit up more. Nessie came busting though the door. Jacob followed behind her. "I told her that you need your rest but she wanted to came and see you," Jacob told me.

"Oh, it's okay. So how's my cousin doing," I told her as she sat on my bed.

"Good, I came to make sure you're getting better,"

"Well thank you Nessie, you are not giving Auntie Rose and Jacob any trouble right?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No," she said squeezing my other hands showing me everything that happened, "Did you see mommy started practicing fighting and using her ability. Everyone that came are really nice, you know," I smiled so did Seth and Jacob. Nessie my favorite, probably because she is more like me she is half vampire and half human. I'm all vampire but human because of the blood issue. Nessie was growing fast, last time I saw her I was able to hold her in my arms.

"Thank you for coming to visit me," I told her giving her a hug.

"I wanted to come earlier but you were sleeping."

"Oh thank you Nessie you're soo sweet," I told her, she smiled at me.

"Oh, Bena I have to go. Mom says we are going to Grandpa's house today,"

"Tell him I said hi and have fun," I told her as she skipped out of the room. I smiled.

"I love that kid," I told Seth, "Not as much as I love you," he said, I kissed him but I linger on his lips, wishing that this moment can last forever. Seth the one that pulled back, chuckling. "For a sick girl you're not that bad," he said. I grinned.

"I'm the best of the best," I leaning back in. Then I heard something coming towards my window. Seth got up and ran to protect me. It was Mark.

* * *

** its gona be more actiony in the next chapter ahha lol i hope you didnt think this one was too bad..cuz its not my favorite...anyway..i quickly read over it..so if theres mistakes srry **


	12. Holding Back

**Totally srry i thought i uploaded a bunch of chapters i didnt this is the rel chapter 12...srry ~hahlolhah

* * *

**

**Holding Back**

Seth growled under his breath, 'What are you doing here?" he asked, standing his ground.

"I would ask you the same question, I guess I wasn't clear when I said she was mine," Mark said pulling away from the wall he was once leaned on, about to attack but held back. Seth growled again.

"Guys, please," I begged, trying to stop the fighting.

"Bena how could you do this to me? Pick him over me," Mark snarled.

"Well it's complicated," trying to avoid the topic.

"Love is never complicated; you just like to make it that way,"

"I make it complicated," I laughed sarcastically, "it wouldn't be so complicated if you didn't give he freaking headaches," I snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry" he ashamed, "i just wanted all to myself. I thought maybe..just maybe..if..if," he looked up at me, "Bena, I'm sorry,". I wanted to run up and hug him but at the same time i wanted him died for what he did. I didn't respond for a long time, trying to understand his reasoning. Seth hissed at him.

"Bena, I'm sorry," Mark repeated, walking up a little closer to my bed, but Seth was blocking his way.

"Seth," I said grabbing his arm; he turned around placing his hand on mind. "I need to talk to Mark," he knew what I meant he was going to have to leave the room. He didn't want to, "Please, it will only be a few seconds," I pleaded. "Seth for me?" he looked back at Mark then to me.

"Okay, I'll be right outside the door," he turned to Mark, "If you hurt her _again_, your died," he threaten. He gave Mark one last look before leaving the room.

"Mark," I said beckoning him closer. "Mark, I do-," he pressed his fingers on my lips and kissed me. I pulled away; "Mark, I can't" I started.

"Damn it, Bena," he said moving away from me, "I can't not love you. I tried once you left me in NYC. You said we would take it slow. I didn't think it was going to be so slow that you forgot."

"Mark, I didn't forget you," he said reaching out to him. He pulled away.

"Damn it, Bena," he repeated, "What do you want from me?" he wanted to kiss me again but he knew I would refuse.

"I don't know what I want. I'm sorry, it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"So that's it then?" he questioned, "It just happened, so are you picking him?" Silent tears rolled down my face.

"Mark, you are the one that tried to change me back in a human!" I agured back

"Well, I would think maybe she might not ran away from me, if i change her back maybe she will remember that day we meet. To be like old times. I didn't think this would happen!" he was referring to me not being able to change back to a vampire.

"But, you can't just leave," i said in a small voice

"What does it matter!? Your not going to change your mind, and I tried and you know we can't be just friends for too long before things get heated, and plus your family hates me," he was about to leap out the window.

"Well my family are going to live with you being my friend," I smiled wryly, "I know you said we can't be friends but, I bet we can," I smiled; he chuckled, and shook his head.

"Maybe, we should just end it here,"

"I don't want it to end yet," I smiled, not wanting him to go, "Bye, Bena. See you around," he said leaping out my window. That was it.

A few more weeks past, I changed back fully to my normal vampire self, but there are still some lingering symptoms. Bella been acting funny it's probably just nerves, about the Volturi coming. I finally got outside to hunt, it felt so refreshing. When I went Mark was there.

"Hey stranger," he said smiling at me, we were at our spot.

"Hey," I said causally. And that was it. There was an awkward silence, Mark was right we can't be just friends. I wanted to say something else but he was already gone.

All of a sudden Seth walked behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed him. Seth thinks that I told Mark _it's over_ since when he came back in the room Mark was gone. I haven't told him we were trying to be friends, because _I_ was trying to be friends. We finally pulled away from each other. He smiled at me.

"I love you," I blurted out. Not knowing what else to say. He pulled me closer, holding me tight against his body. "I love you more," he whispered into my ear his hot breath graced my face. And it was probably true.

A gust of wind blew by us, "It's time," we both said, wishing it wasn't.

Once we got to the house everyone had already left, "Are you still staying?" Seth asked. I nodded, "I'm not ready, you go fight for me," I smiled. He hesitated, "Go I'll be fine," he gave me a quick kiss before he ran out the door transferring into a wolf. "Be safe," I called out after him. After that, I ran up the stairs, and into my room, but when I opened the door. "Mark," I said breathless.

"I would think you would have gone with the other," he said

"I would say the same to you," I said puzzled. He sighed and looked down.

"Bena, we need to talk,"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked also laughing, but he wasn't laughing. "I think we should sit down,' I offered, and we sat on my bed.

"I told I can't do this," I nodded, "and when I see you….and him together," he growled, "It takes all my strength no to rip his throat out," I put my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. "Bena," he said looking at me. "You picked him; you can't have both of us,"

"Why not? Why can't I have both of you," where is my cousin when i need her she had boy problems before...she would know what to do. I never really wanted to bother her with it thought because of the battle...

"You know clearly why," he yelled getting up, "Stop playing with me, Bena,"

"Mark, clam down, we can work something out," I stand standing up walking towards him.

"What he can have you during the week and I will get you on weekends?"

"Clearly not, he would get more days and that wouldn't be fair," he looked at he like I was crazy for actually considering it. "I was joking,"

"Bena, I'm serious! Please be serious for like two seconds,"

"No, I can't be serious, I been serious!"

"Bena, I just came here to say. You're happy now. And I don't want to take that away again, I want you to be happy. When we were together….it was different. But with Seth you look much happier,"

"I was happy when I was with you,"

"No, you weren't, I saw it in your eyes. You weren't happy. You were pleased content."

"I loved you,"

"Exactly, you _loved_. You don't love me anymore,"

"I think I should go, to the battle," trying to end the conversation

"That would be a good idea,"

I stepped closer to him; he was looking deep into my eyes. He leaded in closer, kissing me. It inflamed my body. Once our lips touch they could be pulled apart. I couldn't hold back, _Think logically_ I told myself pulling away. I touched my lips and stepped away.

Even when I kiss Seth I have to hold back. Edward said even though he's a werewolf his still human and I can hurt him. So I do hold back with Seth, but with Mark, I don't have to. "Bye, Bena," he said, leaving my room, and this time for good. But maybe hold back is worth it.

**Hopefully the story makes sense now :)**

* * *


	13. It's The Truth Deal With It!

**okay here is the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**It's the Truth Deal with It!**

I put my hood up walking between the people to get a better view, Irena from the Denali coven just died. I wonder what she did? Everyone was tense ready to attack any second. All the wolves were in the front and the vampires behind them. Edward and Aro were talking trying to limit the fighting explaining everything. Then I saw Alice, yes Alice came back with Jasper and these other people.

It was a boy just like Nessie, half vampire half human. He told he's story how his father who was a vampire just went around getting humans pregnant. It was interesting, I felt bad. And the older woman that was with the kid was his aunt, his mother sister. She took care of him. Aro asked some questions and it was over, one death, no fighting or nothing. It was all settled, everyone was leaving but then he saw me.

"You," I heard someone call. I looked to see where that voice was coming from. Everyone eyes where on me, "Come," he told me it was Aro...my best friend. I slowly walked up all eyes followed me, I was looking down. Not wanting to see the faces.

"You're Mark's girl, I meet a while back," he said pointing at me. I cringed a little not looking up. "We meet again," he said, holding out his hand. I suck my hands farther down into my packets. Then I crippling pain came over me. Jane smiled at my pain. "Look at me when I speak to you," Aro yelled, the pain increased. I tried not to show it. I looked up then it stopped.

"Nice to see you again," I finally said.

"How are doing with the new blood on your hands?" he asked referring to Sara.

"Fine," I said, I felt so awkward having a conversation with the 'bad guy'.

"And are you feeling better, seeing all that blood kinda scared you didn't it," he said with fake sympathy.

"I'm fine," I repeated

'So are you going to tell me what happened, you turning human and all?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, you can figure it out yourself," Jane cynical grin was back but I felt not pain. I cringed just for show, and smiled back at her. I can see her anger arising.

"I looked you up you know," he told, I didn't know you can look vampires up, that's weird.

"Oh, really," I said raising my eyebrow.

"You are still a newborn but act as if you have been living for years," he starts off.

"Well, I learn from the best," he ignored my comment.

"You believe also everything, and think everyone you love is going to die or get killed by you."

"Well, because they have,"

"And there is that blood thing, once you see it. I could smell your blood and it wasn't half bad. If I wasn't so confused about what just happen. I would have drank it," I grimaced.

"Oh, thank you. I like to know I'm appealing," I said sarcastically. "Are you done trying to figure me out, many people have tried."

"Oh, I'm not trying, I know you." He told me

"You don't know me,"

"I'm practically your father,"

"No you are not," I glared at him.

"Didn't you ever wonder who changed you? Or you think it magically happened,"

"Magically happened sounds pretty good right now," he laughed.

"Let me tell you this story. There was this brother and his sister, they went to this place. With blue skies and green grass," I actually remember a place like that. It was the park not far from my house. It had a play ground a lot of open space and a forest that had this nature trail, that hardly no one went on. My brother and I use to go there all the time. "The little girl said lets go into the forest, and the brother said no, let's go home. But the sister convinced the brother to go. But that same day, there was someone else in the forest." He said pointing to himself. "I was doing some recruiting and I was getting a little thirsty," he said, the story seeming so really to me I remember that day. I wanted to stay longer but my brother wanted to go home. That happened 4 days before I my dad died but my brother was died way longer then that...it can't be true. "That same forest the brother and sister went to was the forest that I was hunting in. I could smell their scent and there was no stopping me. When I got there, the brother tried to protect his sister. But he was too slow, I bit her but he managed to distract me. I gave the sister just enough venom not to kill her but to change her.

"The brother had put up a good fight but then I guess someone heard us because I her police sirens were coming so I vanished leaving them to died in the forest." He said like it was the end but then he continued again, "I went back a few days later to find out what happened to them. The brother carried the sister 20 blocks home. That particular family already had a vampire as a mother, but she left years ago not wanting to hurt her kids. Once the brother reached home, the dad hospitalized the both of them. They thought the sister was in a coma and she wasn't going to make, so they allowed her to die at home. The brother on the other hand, didn't even live to make it onto a hospital bed." I remembered that day, I remember my dad screaming what happened but after that the pain over came my body. I was in shock, I didn't want to believe it but I new it was true.

"I didn't believe it either but I called in a favorite for someone change your memory around a little so you will forget our little interaction. But when I saw you in Italy, there was no mistaking it was you. The girl who wouldn't listen to her brother," he frowned mocking me.

"But you never really forgot that day did you? You do everything because you remember that day. Always trying to listen and do what you're told, but once everyone started dying around you, you tried to hide it. You became an unstable mess. Wanting to forget the mistakes you made, so when you brought that human girl with you. Protecting her like exactly like your brother, but on the other hand your brother didn't try and kill the one person he was trying to protect." He shrugged, I wanted to lung at him, rip the words out of his mouth, I spat cursing him.

He ignored it, "But if you think about it, it was your fault, for your brother dying. And if you never went in the woods you would have never changed and you dad would have never had to drive you to the Cullen's house and he would have still been alive and you would have never meet Mark making you never killing that human. And you know that, it eats away inside you. You can't hide it anymore," he said, I wanted to beat him up, no kill him. But what would that do I would just have more blood on my hands.

"Thank you," I simply said, he was puzzled at my reply, "I never really did remember what happened that day, or never really wanted to. When my father died I hardly very showed sadness or tried to feel it. It was just other death in my book, the price I had to pay for doing things my way. Thank you for informing me of something I tried to put a veil over. And I hate you for it," I forced a smile "don't get me wrong. I very angry right now even if it doesn't seem that way, all I have to do is put this memory next to the Italy one, and my father death day one. You have official made my already hellish day hell. So thank for not killing the people that I still have. Since you did that I can deal with the truth," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"No problem," he smiled as kind as his face could make it.

"Until we meet again," I held out my hand, he shook it. I knew it wasn't a good idea giving him my thoughts and memories, but he already has most of them. I walked away.

"You know you're still hiding it," he calls to me

"I know, I'm an unstable mess, and all I do is tried to hide my worst mistake. It's my job to hide it," I said turning around. He smiled, I did too. Then I vanished.


	14. Explaining

**I hope your liking it's getting intense ;)**

* * *

**Explaining**

I knew I shouldn't have gone to the "battle" I knew something like this was going to happen. It always does. I would leave again, but last time I left it didn't go so well. I ran and ran wanting be like a turtle and hide in my shell. Of course I'm not a turtle.

I thought to myself, they are just gona find me. And I was right because not even a minute passed and they all swarmed me like a bunch of bees.

"Bena why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked sympathy heavy in her voice.

"I can't believe, I didn't see these," Alice repeating adding in a few, "OMG, I'm so sorry. We will always be there for you,"

"I put up my shield to block Jane's attacks but I could stop Aro's words," Bella explained

"I wouldn't die on you, promise," Seth told me. Nessie tried to transfer happy memories to me. My mom was there too telling me she had no idea I was holding this all in and that I should have told someone. Rosalie even said sorry. Emmett said sorry too, not liking the tension. Jasper tried to release my tension. Edward was the quiet one not saying anything. I zoned everyone out not responding to their words. Then when I saw all their mouths stop moving, that when I spoke.

"I'm okay," I simply said, "You don't have to be sorry; it's not your fault. Its mines remember," everyone shocked at my respond. I didn't cry and if I could I probably wouldn't.

"Bena Elizabeth," my mother called, "it wasn't your fault,"

"You don't get to play mother. Not after you left me _again_ I might add." I snapped at her. I was waiting for Edward's glare it never came he seemed lost in his own world. I looked away. Not wanting to see the pain my mother would bare after my hated words.

"Nessie, I'm happy your safe," I told her patting her hand, I left again. I wanted to go the house, to my room.

"Running away again," my mother called as I was leaving.

I stopped not looking back "Well you should know; I learned it from you," then I was gone in the dust. I don't like being mean to her, I love my mother. She is just never there when I need her I should rephrase she I _only _there when I need her.

It been days since I left my room, people tried to make me come out. They gave up after a while, giving me space to cool off. My mother came in my room saying sorry and that she was hardly in my life again, we are besties now. Seth even came in my room a few times asking me how I was. That's when I smiled loving to see him face.

After a week, I decided it was time to move forward, I said sorry to everyone, they said they understood and that I should talk about my problems, which is funny, I think. I tried to live life normal, if that was even possible. Edward still hasn't talked to me yet, Alice said he will come around so did Bella.

I introduced Seth to my mom, awkward enough.

"Mom this is Seth," I told her, she smiled.

"I'm Amber, Bena's mom," he said smiling sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," he said smiling back shaking hands.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, I rolled my eyes, "So where are you kids going," she asked.

"Around, we won't be back late or anything," I said pulling Seth away

"Good because we are going to your uncle's house tomorrow," my mom called as I pulled Seth out the door.

"She's nice," he said, as we drove. We were sitting in the car the Cullens got me for my sixteenth birthday.

"Oh, I know. But it's annoying," I said shrugging my shoulder, pulling out of the driveway, cruising down the street.

"Motherly love isn't annoying," he said chuckling.

"Oh, is that what you call it," I said raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

When we got to the beach it seemed like the battle never happened, the world seems at peace, the waves crashed onto shore I stood there breathing it in.

"I'm I allowed here," I asked as the question popped in my head. He laughed

"Of course, I won't have brought you here if you weren't," he kissed me. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"There is nothing else more to know," I said holding his hand as we walked down the beach.

"Are you sure? Because you snapped at your mother you know,"

"Well…I don't know. I barely remembered the story until than and since I'm going to live for so long, thought I have all my life to make it better. And I'm three years in and I just made it worst. And my mother always does that, comes when times are bad stays until times are good and leaves again and she still thinks she can boss me and act like my mother. I hate when she does that, and she knows it."

"You were kinda mean?" he muttered.

"Who side are you on?" I joked shoving him, but then I got serious again, "I know but she's slow to get angry at me. So we say sorry and it's all good."

"You guys have a weird relationship," he said smiling

"So do we and that doesn't stop me from doing this," I went up on my tippy toes brush our lips brushing our lips together, kissing him. He picked me spinning me around before we pulled away. He laughed, "Bena you're a hand full," he told me, I winked.

"That's why you love me," I looked out into horizon, the sun was setting, "I love sun sets," I sighed, he wrapped himself around me, I looked up at him, "Are you coming with us to Uncle Charlie's house?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, my mom probably over there you get meet her," I looked down.

"Do you think she's gonna like me?" he laughed, "it not funny," I pulled away, "I'm serious,"

"Of course she will you just see,"

**REVIEW!!!!**


	15. She Hates Me

**ooohh..meeting the parents..not rele cuz there is only a mother on both sides hah lol ;)**

* * *

**She Hates Me**

This was like my tenth outfit I tried on, I still didn't like it about to take it off. There was a knock, "Come in," I called still examining myself in the mirror. Seth came in, 'Are you ready?" he asked smiling at me. "Do you think I look okay?" I asked, walking towards him. "You look beautiful," he said smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" I contemplated.

"Yes, come one lets go," he said pulling me out the door. Edward took the Volvo; Bella Nessie Jacob went with him. My mom came with me and Seth in my car. My mom drove, she was really jiggery. "Mom can you please clam yourself," I asked her on our way to Uncle's house.

"Bena, I am clam. I'm just excited," she smiled.

"Why are you excited?" I asked.

"I can't tell you,"

"Mom," I whined, "tell me?" she shook her head. Seth chuckled in the back seat.

"Do you know?" I asked Seth, he shook his head. "Urgh"

"We're here," my mom called parking the car. It was raining today. Edward was already getting out of the car. I pulled my hood up and stepped out. Seth was automatically by my side. I took a deep breath before, walking up to the door with everyone else. Bella knocked, Uncle Charlie opened the door.

"Hi, Dad," Bella says hugging him, "Hey Bells. How's everything?" he asked as we walked in. "It's good," she said smiling. Everyone else said there hellos creating some small talk.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," I said, smiling at him, "Long time no see," then this women came out of nowhere to Uncle Charlie's side. "Hello Sue," Bella said hugging her, she smiled. Uncle Charlie took us deeper into the house the game was on. I was about to go with them but…

"Hey, mom," Seth said. I wanted to hide. Seth moved away from me up to his mother. By now everyone else scattered around the house in enjoying their time but my mother was still close by. "Oh, Seth you should come and stay here I miss you so much," she said hugging him. Knots turned in my stomach. "Where is this girl of yours?" she asked looking around, probably for someone human. I wanted to throw up.

"She's right here mom," he said guiding me to her. I smiled, nervous as ever. "Oh," she breathed. _I knew she wasn't going to like me,_ "I thought Leah was just pulling my leg when she said it was a vampire," she told Seth, then scanned up and down. _She hates me, _Her words pierced my heart. I heard my mother walking closer to us, everybody now focused on our conversation, "Mom," Seth said, trying to control her. I looked over to my mom no longer jiggery but concerned.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just I didn't think she was well…" she said referring to me like I wasn't even standing right next to Seth. Then she looked at my cupping her hands over my cool skin, I can sense her dislike on it. "You are a gem. My boy is lucky to have you," she told me smiling, I smiled back, hardly. She let go of me, Seth and he's mother exchanged glances. "What's your name sweet?" she asked, everyone else stopped listening going back to what they were doing.

"Bena," I coughed out, my voice feeling dry and horse. "Bena Elizabeth," I said. "My father named me," I told her because she didn't respond.

"Oh, that's nice," she said still smiling, the air was lightening. I shifted my weight thinking I looked too stiff. An awkward silence followed, "I bet your hungry, Seth," she said walking into the kitchen fixing him a plate of something. "She hates me," I whispered towards him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "No, she doesn't she just has to get use to you,"

"Use to me?" I questioned, getting a little mad at him. _Seriously what does that suppose to mean._

"Well, yeah because you're a vampire and we are supposed to hate each other," I frowned.

"So she hates me," I repeated. "No she doesn't hate you," he said.

"Here, Seth," She said placing the food on the table, "I have some for you too," she called to Jacob. I sat down next to Seth. They ate like they never seen food before.

'What they don't feed you?" Seth mother said in a playful tone

"I feed you," I said, threw my teeth. Seth slowed down.

"Yes, they do it's just that I haven't had my mother's cooking in a long time," he smiled at her a grimaced.

"Well no ones stopping from coming here," I mumbled. "We don't keep you under lock and key or anything," I said. He laughs nervously implying it was a joke to his mother, but he knows I'm died serious. "Well, it sure seems like you do," Sue said playing along. I was about to open my mouth, but my mother called me.

"Bena, honey can I talk to you," my mother called. I glared at her, "Bena," she sang.

"Will you excuse me," I said leaving the table. My mother took me upstairs into Bella's old room. Bella was already there.

"Bena Elizabeth, what your problem?" she asked me.

"Nothing, that lady is out to get me!" I explained crossing my arms

"She not out to get you," Bella said, "She soo nice,"

"I think I like Leah better then her, at least I know Leah hates us and she doesn't send any mixed messages about it," I said. My mother was going to say something but then she stopped.

"Ben, clam down, you're over reacting," Bella said trying to reason with me

"Over reacting," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "She told me she thought Leah was kidding when she said vampire, and then she scanned me!"

"She didn't say that she doesn't not like you," Bella tried again, "She said Seth was lucky to have you,"

"Yeah, but she didn't say she did either, and lucky to have me my butt, I think she just said that because Seth was in the room. And then she was like all, _bet _you're hungry. Like we don't feed him,"

"Well, he's a werewolf and he need to eat a lot so he probably always hungry," Bella said, my mother nodded agreeing.

"Who's side on you on!" I yelled at them.

"There are no sides, honey," my mom told me

"Whatever, Fine! I'll be nice but this isn't my fault," my mom smiled because I listened to her, Bella was being stubborn.

"We are going to talk later," she told me. I walked out the room, Bella and mother trailed behind me.

"Bena, I'm sorry," Seth said as I walked up to me and he kissed me on the check.

"It's okay," I grabbed my mother hands pulling her towards Mrs. Clearwater. "This is my mother," I told her pushing, my mom towards her.

"Oh, hello, Sue Clearwater," she said extending her hand out to my mother. My mom smiled giving me a back glance, "Amber," my mom said shaking her hand. They went on and talked and had there little conversation. I frowned.

"Why does my mother and your mother get along? That's not fair," I protested. Seth shook his head and sighed.

"Bena," he trying to reason with me, "She doesn't hate you,"

"She doesn't adore me either," I said, looking back at my mother.

"Usually when two mothers get a long it's a good thing," he told me. I sighed. _I guess, maybe just a little bit….a tiny bit. I could be overreacting. But only a tiny bit._

"Okay, well I like her, and I won't be mean or anything," I told him stepping closer giving in, softly kissing him, "Okay, Where is your sister?" I asked, pulling away.

"Why do you want to know that? She isn't the most social around you guys," he was puzzled.

"Just tell me," I said, "She's probably out back somewhere," he said. I started to walk away, "I don't think that's a good idea,' I waved my hand in the air as I walked away to find Leah.

"

**REVIEW!!!!**


	16. The Down Low

**okay, another chapter ;)**

**disclaimer: heeh cuz im just no tht good**

* * *

**The Down Low**

Once I opened the back door, there she was looking down at her feet. "Hey," I said walking towards her, she looked up and growled. "What do you want," she spat out.

"Nothing really I just want to talk to you," her face was hard only showing anger.

"Why do you want to talk to me, you already know I don't like you," she said moving away from me.

"You don't have to like me to talk to me," I said, she grunted. "Okay, talk away," she said.

"Why don't you like me?" I questioned first. She sighed and laughed to herself.

"Sam Uley imprint on me," she started off, taking a deep breath "but then imprint on my cousin Emily, that was way before anyone new I was going to be a werewolf," she said, "And then my brother imprinted on you then the fact that you still liked another guy, I thought you were going to leave my brother the same way Sam left me," I was silent for a long moment, "And plus you are a vampire," she smiled uneasily almost forced.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I didn't even think you were going to tell me anything," she looked down sheepishly, "I would never leave him and I won't but it was hard to leave Mark, he left me really," I whispered, "and vampires aren't that bad," she laughed

"We are enemies there is a treaty made against you, we are supposed to hate you, protect our people from you. Plus you guys smell, but my brother fell in love with you on top of all that." I smiled. She was right, _I love Seth, _I thought.

"You guys smell too!" I call back, I laughed with her, "I like you," I told her smile disappeared, she was puzzled, "You tell it straight out, I don't have to guess what you mean,"

"Oh...thanks,"

"That's probably why I came out to talk to you," I smiled, "I have one more question to ask you," I played with my hands looking up at her when I was done.

"What?"

"Well…" I stalled I wasn't sure how to put it, "It's your mom, she hates me right?" I asked, the question seeming so weird.

"I really don't know" she told me truthfully, "she can be like that sometimes undecided. She might not even mine the fact that you're a vampire or she might or just might just mind the fact your taking Seth away," she shrugged.

"Oh," I said looking into the trees.

"But don't worry she just has to get use to you," there they go again about getting use to.

"Okay, thanks," she smiled. "We should hang out more," I told her, she laughed.

"I don't like to associate with you guys it gives me a bad rep." she laughed, "They need at least one insane person." Then she started to whisper, "We'll keep it on the down low." And we both laughed.

"Bena, were leaving," I heard my mother called. I looked at her, "I guess we're leaving,"

"I'm going to stay her with my mom a little longer she'll open up, sooner or later and I'll tell you what happened," I was so happy, I was going hug her but she stepped back. I nodded "Oh right, the down low," I whispered and wink she smile and shook her head.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. It's Confirmed

**i hope your liking the story :)**

**

* * *

**

**It's Confirmed **

When we got home everything was quiet, Seth and I haven't spoke he wanted to know what I talked with Leah about. I just said girl stuff, but he wasn't letting it go. Bella said she was going to yell at me some more in a few hours but she has to feed Nessie first. I knew I was gonna get it.

I just sat next to Seth doing and saying nothing. I thinking about what Leah had said about him. He was going to speak a few times but then stopped himself. There was a knock at the door, I ran to get it. It was Leah! That was quick I thought in my head it's only been like 30 minutes since we left. She didn't make eye contact with me, but I was still beaming. She growled _oh right down low._ But then she pulled me upstairs into my room slamming the door behind us. I could hear my mom asking if we should check on them, and Bella dismissed it. She slammed me against the wall I pushed her off me.

"Leah," I called, "Sorry," she whispered, "I can't be too nice," I rolled my eyes.

"So what happened, with you and your mom?"

"It was all right after you guys left. All she can do was talk about you," Leah started, I was getting nervous. "First she was all like, oh that girl is so good for Seth, I love her, blah blah. All that kinda stuff. Then she started with the hating. Oh that girl is taking my boy away from me! And the worst part is she is a vampire, all that good stuff," I sunk down into my bed. Leah sat down next to me. "It's okay, it's just a lot of news for her to handle she is finally getting over our father's death, she just has to get use to you that's all."

"Your father's death?" she nodded.

"Yeah like three years ago,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled.

"It's okay, she will get use to you," I frowned.

"I don't want her to get use to me," I told her. "I don't want her to get use to me, I want her to like me, just a little bit and I'll be okay."

"I know, but I can't force her,"

"Why not!" I asked thinking it was an awesome idea.

"Vampire, we don't use force," I frowned the awesome idea was gone.

"Well, I guess I'll settle with getting use to because I do want use to get along,"

"Good," she stood up to leave.

"Do I have to yell at you or something?" I asked, she nodded, dragging myself up to the door. "Urgh," I yelled. "Why did you even come if you just complain!"

"You started this at the house, stop talking to me! I hate you," and she ran out the house, I slammed my door. Lying down one my bed looking up to the ceiling. Bella came in I turned my head. "Hey, are you going to yell at me too?" I asked.

"Not, anymore, what happened with you two anyways,"

"Nothing, she can just be difficult at times that's all," Bella nodded.

"I just want the best for you," she told me, I sat up.

"Really,"

"Of course you're my little cousin," I hugged her.

"Thank you, Bella," I said smiling up at her.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Surprise! I Hate You

**Sorry haven't written in like forever and i knew i wrote more so here is the chapter ;) hah i will finish this story now.. I hope you like it...review

* * *

**

**Surprise! I Hate You**

"Bena," Seth said a few days after meeting his mother, we were walking in the woods, together.

"Yeah," I said looking up at him, smiling.

"You love me, right?" I laughed because it was a random question.

"Yeah, of course," we stopped walking.

"Because I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I nodded.

"And I do too," I got a feeling of what was going. But I let him do his thing not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Bena," he began, my face beamed, "Will you marry me?" he said as he pulled out a gold ring from his pocket. I knew it was coming but it just wasn't the same. I just stood there in shock, nodding like crazy. "Yes, yes, yes," I said kissing and hugging him.

He put the ring on my finger, it shined and sparkled and all the cool things rings do. I couldn't believe that I was looking at my own finger. "Do like it?" he asked we were hand and hand, walking back to the house.

"Yes, where did you get it, it's so beautiful,"

"My mother gave it to me for you, it was hers," he rubbed the back of his neck not sure how I would react.

"What?" I was in shock,_ I thought she hated me?_ Not sure if I should keep it on or not.

"Well, she wanted you to have it, kinda forced it really. She wanted you to feel welcome and she wanted to say sorry for overreacting. She said she was 'testing' you. And that she really does like you,"

"Oh," I breathed, _I knew,_ I_ wasn't over reacting, hah!_

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'm surprise your mother didn't tell you about it because she seemed really excited, that day,"

"Wait, are you talking about the day we went to Uncle Charlie's house,"

"Yeah," he smiled

"Oh, that makes sense now doesn't it, I thought she found his new illegal drug or something. She was freaking bouncing off the walls," we both laughed.

"Now we have to go tell the other," I said, he did the neck rubbing thing again.

"Umm, they know already," I smirked of course they do.

"It's okay, that's good, because I don't know what I would say," there was a long pause as we walked back. "Seth," I started

"Umm" I said admiring everything around us.

"You know my mother is like my real mom," he nodded confused, "but I been living with the Cullens and my cousin Bella, way before I knew she was still alive…"

"Bena? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it just that since my father died, the Cullens were my family and Edward…"

"Edward would come around promise maybe he is just waiting for the right time," Seth said his voice sympathetic.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to say I can't wait for him, he's like a father to me he always made sure I wasn't doing something stupid. That's it I'm going to talk to him," I said letting go of Seth hand running back to the house to find Edward.

"Bena! I don't think" Seth began but I was already gone.

It's been two weeks after visiting my uncle's house and Edward still hasn't talked to me. Alice says he will come around and Bella she will try to talk to him. I can't stand it! It's eerie to me, I'm so use to him telling me what to do and giving me advice and stuff. I miss him. Jasper and Emmett bet on it that who was going to break the silence, Emmett bet I would and Jasper bet that Edward would. Seth said that Edward needs time to think about what he is going to say. I'm sick of it, of Edward's "thinking".

They were all sitting in the living room, Edward was talking. I had to clam my thoughts before I enter the house, so I thought of Seth, which is what I do most of the time anyway. Edward got up as he saw me walk throw the door _wanting _to get away from me. I pinned him to the wall with my newborn strength. "Why do you hate me?" I asked, Emmett won, and he pushed me off him. Everyone was watching. Bella got up preparing to stop it but then Edward began to speak.

"I don't hate you," I laughed, I mean really laughed like he just said the funniest joke in the whole world. "Oh you don't," I said after I was done laughing, raising my eyebrow. "Oh, now this is interesting," _You don't hate me but you haven't talked to me in three months…how nice of you. _He didn't say anything. "Edward if you don't talk to me right now, I swear that Rosalie won't be the only Cullen I beat up in this house,"

"Bena," I heard Bella call, and I also heard other people trying to reason with me.

"No," I protested against them

"Bena," I heard again, but it was from Edward this time, "Stop acting on impulse," I heard him warn me, but it just got even madder.

"Stop acting on impulse! That's all you can say, after all this time!"

"Bena, you have to clam down,"

"You hate me, you really do. Once you found out I have Aro venom running thought my veins I bet you flipped." There was no response from anyone, "I figured. You hate it that Aro could figure me out in one try, and you hate it that I'm part of him you really do. Is that it?" Edward was emotional less, showing nothing. I punched my fist into the wall next to him, he didn't flinch.

"I don't hate you,"

"Urgh, I can't take you anymore!" Edward moved missing my line of fire.

"Bena Elizabeth," I heard my mother called, "control yourself," I turned around, my face so contoured that she became scared of her own daughter.

I took a few breaths before talking again, "You didn't answer my question," I told him. He showed no sign of giving in, but I stared long and hard at him, the emotions were locked in his eyes, shame, but it quickly went away. "Edward?" I asked, I shut my eyes collecting my thoughts, but when I opened them, Edward was already gone. It didn't surprise me.

"He'll come back," Alice said. I was more like Aro then them, creating hell in everything I touch. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't undo my mistakes. I just make more and more along the way. I stared at Leah long and hard, her face-like stone, unmovable. "Maybe there was a reason, Uncle Charlie didn't know about me. I'm too dangerous to have family," then I started to cry my tears burned my face. It was happening again the blood filled my mind like a sheet of red fabric. The tears blurred my vision I could feel my heart beat, it ached. I wasn't getting tired or had the need to throw up. Where was Seth? is all I can think of.

Figures danced in front of me not sure who or what they were, then I heard a hated voice, "Come with me," his smile his long chalky white fingers. Then everything went black.


	19. The Lost Get Found

**here is another chapter...juicy stuff is going to happen :) review**

* * *

**The Lost Get Found**

When I woke up I was completely human. I cried. I just let it out I felt like a little child lost in a supermarket but never able to be found.

Then I heard a voice "It's okay child, you don't have to cry," I knew that voice. I tried to kick and scream trying to escape but I new not being a vampire, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I opened my eyes, no surprise, to see Aro and Jane hovering over me.

"What am I doing here?" I questioned.

"It worked," Aro says pleased

"What did you do to me?"

Aro laughed silently to himself, and Jane wore a twisted smile, but no pain surged my body, not yet at least.

"You are my child now-"

"Stop calling me child, I know I may act naïve at times but I am not," he laughed again at my stubbornness and continued.

"You will live here, and do everything I say. You will be my great assent. And don't try anything because I can easily kill you,"

"How did I even get here? Where is everyone? Assent to what?" I was in a silent panic, not sure where I was, or what was I to do about it. Where are Seth, Bella and the Cullens? I don't want to be here, then I had a mind splitting headache, stopping all my thoughts. I cringed in pain holding my head, squeezing my eyes, trying to relieve the pain. "Stop," I was able to say, I wanted to scream it but my body wasn't letting me, the pain grew stronger, "Stop!" I manage to yell, then the pain stopped.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

"You said you were too dangerous to have a family, am I right?" I slowly nodded, as Aro spoke. "Well, since I made you. I figured, I would take you for my own. It's not like they could argue with that fact."

"What do you me they couldn't argue the fact? They didn't stop you? They just let me go," My voice became small, as I spoke, starting to feel abandon, the ring on my figure almost mocking me. He just laughed not giving me an answer. He snapped his fingers; someone came from behind the shadows.

"Show her, her room." the girl with brown hair, pulled me along. After I while of passing doors and walking though hallways, I found out I was back in Italy. A place I thought I would never see again.

"Here," she said opening the door, to a room with all red fabric. I stepped back before walking in, it was just like see blood every where, red on the bed, on the curtains, on the floor. It was like they were torturing me, they knew my weakness and they used it to their fullest advantage.

When I finally walked in, she left. I was still confused why and how I got here, and the room wasn't helping my case. I closed my eyes and I tried to remember, remember something, anything.

I remember yelling at Edward, but everything after that seemed to be a blur. I couldn't remember from then until now. I tried to think harder. _I_ _was yelling at Edward_, I repeated in my head trying to remember what happened.

Then my door suddenly opened, I snapped out it and looked towards the door. A face appeared, he wore a black shirt and jeans. It was a face, a body, a person I thought I would never see again. I ran up to him, hugging him tight never wanting to let go, afraid I might lose him, again.

"_Matthew,_" I whispered his skin like ice against mine. Matthew was a name I found unreal, never going to be alive again, a name that would never leave my mouth...

The name of my brother.

My brother died in a car accidnet on a feild trip, but I recently found out that he died because of me, but here he is standing in front off me, tangible.

"How is this possible?" I asked in disbelief, as i pulled away but never fully letting go. He laughed, I remembered that laugh, I smiled. "I mean, you're dead," he laughed again but now he replied.

"Yes, very much died," then I saw his red eyes, I stepped back. He kills, is all that I seemed to think.

"But..No," I shook my head not wanting to believe, he was a vampire, that he lived here, and he was on Aro's side. Matthew didn't know that i was saying 'no' to him being here, like being with Aro, so his reply wasn't comforting.

"I am a vampire, Bena. I know it's hard to believe..."

"No!" I yelled, stepping away, shame flashed in his eyes. " I mean I know," I started to clam down, I took a breath, "Why are you here, with Aro?" I asked accusing.

"He isn't a bad man. He is very kind, to me and he helped me. He was there when no else was," Matthew said, there was sorrow in his voice. He couldn't be talking about hte same man that threated to kill me.

"No he is not," He tried reasoning with him, "We have to get out of here," I pleaded.

"You will like it here," He started again, I couldn't take it, i wasn't even sure anymore if this was my real brother. So many things happened to me that I couldn't, I couldn't believe everything and I could believe anything at the same time.

"It's not safe. You just don't understand," I said turning away from him, walking back into my room, Matthew followed me. I wish he didn't. He stroked my hair trying to reason with me, I moved away. He reminded me of Mark, the way it seemed to easy to trust him, but it was also so dangerous.

"I am so glad, he found you," Matthew told me, I glared at him.

"What do you mean found me?"

"They took you away, those people."the words like acid, "They stole you from us!" What is he freaking talking about? Did Aro brain wash him? Or I didn't get told the whole truth?

"No, one stole me," I re coursed.

"You were lost. And we found you,"

"I...I wasn't lost,"

"You were, you probably never left like you belonged. But now you have a place to belong, here with us," He smiled, Matthew was scaring me. But what he was saying wasn't lies, it was something I never wanted to believe.

"I have a family, and they are coming to get me," I told him, hoping it was true.

"Oh really?" his eyebrow rasied.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?"

"Aro seemed like they didn't put up a fight. Like taking candy from a baby."

I shook my head.

"Yes, unless you are talking about another Cullen family. As far as I know I am your only family now,"

* * *

**:D getting good rite? review **


	20. Believing

Believing

After three months of waiting, after three months of thinking my brother's words were a lie.

I believed him, after three months.

I realized he was right and no one was coming back for me. That it was just me against the world.

I didn't want to believe that even Seth stopped looking for me, that he stopped thinking of ways to save me. I would always think, as I twirled the ring that hung on my neck. The plain silver band and humble diamond reminding me, that I once was able to love and that someone, not out of obligation, returned that love.

But how can I still think at? I am here alone, and could end up suffering for all eternity. I saw my brother's tight smile, his forced tight smile, play on his lips every time I tell him how I hate it here and how I want to go back to the Cullens. And he would constantly remind me of how they don't love me and it's only him and Aro that truly care for my well-being.

I break the chain that hung around my neck.

I can only want so long to be recused from the dragon.

"Bena!" it was Eric, he was my partner in crime, more like babysitter. He had the power to summon fire. I learned that once, on one of my many attempts to escape.

Then I learned to conform to be what Aro and my brother want from me, to be Aro's weapon against humankind.

Aro believes the humans were getting too smart, they were noticing the disappearance of their kind, and seeing the symptoms of the people who weren't _filling_ alive. And I was to stop that, to recreate their ignorance again. Forcing my body into its human form, made me tired, and more then usual, a day of humanity allocated a day of sleep. And it also made it harder to change back into a vampire, I can be humans for weeks on end. My brother thinks changing is making me sick, but Aro will hear nothing of my weakness. I am his creation after all and what he does with me is his own business. I think Aro wants me human, though, I am weaker that way, less likely to do anything reckless.

But Aro doesn't know how unstable a teenage I can really be. He thinks my hormones stopped following after my heart stopped pumping but they didn't. I wish sometimes I can turn them off or down, I bet my mom could do that.

"Bena, hurry up," Eric gave me is usual annoyed look.

"I'm coming, hothead, cool it, would you." Eric does like the jokes, he glares, sparks fly with a snap of his fingers. "Okay, I am coming, where do you want me?" I asked, darting out of my room.

"Something is different about you," he scans me up and down.

"I believe now," I simply said, he nodded.

"It's the ring. You gave up on your little lover boy?" he chuckled. I said nothing in response as we walked to ground level so I can get some fresh blood.

The square was busy, it usually is on a Tuesday afternoon. Everyone's face blends together in my mind, I try not to look at them too much. So that I don't feel too guilty when I send them to here death.

"Are you a tour guide?" a mother asked cheery as she held a little boys hand. They are all decked out in fanny packs and visors. The little boy had storm gray eyes, that reminded me too much of my old home. I tell them No, they don't even know that I just spared their lives.

"I have a group for you," Eric beams as a crowd of eager tourists follow behind him. I succumb to my punishment, and put on the best smile I can muster.

When I started the tour, first pointing out all the historical landmarks, and architecture before I take them into the castle itself. There was this guy who keep on asks questions, he was in the back, and I try to never look any of them in the eye, cause of the guilt.

"What year did you say again?"

"Does it have AC?"

"Is there books about these I can buy?"

Totally random questions like that. I answered some of them, and ignored most of them. I even put on my nice voice when I told him to leave all his questions to the end. He won't shut up.

"So this is the castle, it sits on the far left of the town. It used to home to many of Italian royalty but now is just a tourist site." I explained.

"Are we going to go in?" he asked.

"We sure are," I tried not to show my annoyance. I ushered them inside, sharing with them stories of old hauntings and family scandals.

"Is this really safe?" he asked again.

"Yes, I go down here on every tour." Then continue to talk about the castle's history.

Finally we came to the room, the one were their lives end and I get to go back outside to look for more victims.

"And as you can see this is the throne room…" I began talking on about the usual.

When I finally said I was done and that the tour has ended. That they should take pictures as I go get them a free gift that comes with the tour, but I really never end up returning. When I go to leave, he grabs my arm.

"Leave me alone," realizing my now heavy Italian accent for the first time. "I have answered all your questions," I try to break away but I am human, and he is much stronger then me.

"I thought I would never see you again." He whispers. "When they told me…I thought they killed you, burned you." I chill ran through my body. I turned around to look at him. To actually look at him, "I am going to recuse you, Bena"

When I saw him, I didn't know if I should slap him or kiss him. I have written him off, never to aspect to see him again. But here he was…my savior, my darkness.

Mark.


	21. Everything is Happening so Fast

**AHH so this is the second to last chapter, the story is almost done! This is crazy, I hope you are enjoying it! **

* * *

**Everything is Happening so Fast**

My heart stopped.

I slowly backed away. I thought my eyes where playing tricks on me. That this was a test, and I didn't want to fail.

Two beats.

Then it stopped again.

His hand creases my cheek. I shouldn't be in this room. I should be getting the next tour group. I inhaled a sharp breath; the blood filled air burned my throat.

"Bena," his voice soft and low, "I am not going to hurt you." I snorted. A smile played on his lips. "I mean it this time," his eyes were glued to mine, looking deep into my soul. "Please, believe me," he voice still low, and so convincing. He dropped his hand from my face. And started to walk out, he stopped and held out a hand to me.

I looked at it, remembering how it touched my face. How it held me close, how it broke my heart. I glared at it, hoping to burn a hold to leave a scar of my hurt there. Our eyes meet one time, I could see his was pleading, I could also see that he was trustworthy, in the way I knew he was serious about getting me out of here.

"Ben," It was Matthew. Eric must have sent him to go looking for me after I didn't come back. I looked back into the throne room where my tour group was. Only half of them were left. They must of left, went right passed me. _Why does he always do this to me? _

"Hmm," I hummed in response, and plastered on my too grateful smile.

"What are you doing? Eric as a group waiting for -" Matthew stopped scolding me, when he saw Mark. Their eyes locked, like they were fighting over prey.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked through his teeth. Mark pointed back to the group.

"I was with the tour," he said it so causal; I won't even mistake him for lying.

"No. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Matthew words came out in short breathes. My eyes shifted back and forth between the both of them. Matthew slammed him into the nearest wall, when he didn't answer right away. Mark smirk, as if the pain pleased him.

I could feel myself regain strength, I could feel my skin return to it's lifeless quality. I cracked my fingers, and looked at them amazed. Usual by this time, a flash of red would cross my vision. But nothing came. All I saw was Matthew pushing Mark farther into the wall, breaking into the next room.

I raced to them. As they both brawled on. Punch, kick, punch. Slam, slam, crack. The sound of bones cracking, and fists flying sent imagery chills down my spine.

"Stop!" I screamed, closing my eyes. They both looked at me, like they didn't realize I was still there.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"We worked together," Mark said.

"He used to be in prison, then after his sentence. We let him work for us. His gift being useful at the time. But he left for some girl, and destroyed everything we been working towards. He killed Mary-Lyn, she was one of our oldest, and a mother to me. I could kill him right now." Mark smirked again.

"The girl was her, man," Mark inclined his head in my direction.

"It all makes sense now," Matthew still glaring at him. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled and lunged at him again.

"Stop!" I yelled again, but this time it did nothing. I ripped Matthew off him sending him flying across the room.

"Ben, you have no idea….I can't believe you!" Matthew sentence can in is jointed phrases.

"What?"

"Your brother has the power to see other people intentions," Mark explained.

"And he can sees yours towards me." He rolled his eyes. I slapped him, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"After everything we been through? Can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun," he said totally serious. I yelled in frustration.

"Were you really here to help me escape? Or just to help me escape my virginity?" I glared, he chuckled. "It's not funny!" I yelled. "Matt, I am going to my room. Tell Eric I am tired."

I remember my relationship with Mark. Pure passion and lust, and having what I knew I couldn't but wanting it anyway. Now I look back and think I was stupid. That it wasn't worth the heart ache that, I should have never let him kiss me when he escaped out the window. I never totally let him go, and I think Seth knew that. It hurt me that I was doing it. I knew I was hurting myself by doing it.

And Mark had this uncanny ability when it came to saving me when I was drowning. I wanted to escape, and at this point I didn't mind if it was Mark who was the knight and not Seth. I just wanted out. I wanted to go back to Edward not being able to look me in the eye and the Cullens hovering around me like I was a ticking time bomb, instead of having people think of ways to use me to kill more people for food.

I was thirsty. I never stayed a vampire for this long. And the thirst burned my throat. My red room no longer triggering my human transformation, but it made me thirsty, it made me want blood. I had to find a way out.

I had no windows, and I knew sneaking out was impossible. I knew that I could probably punch through walls, but they would hear that.

"Ben," a whisper and a light knock on my door. I jumped.

When I opened the door, I saw it was Mark. I wanted to close it in his face but he stopped it and let himself in.

"Let me explain." I shook my head.

"I don't need you putting any more cuts in my heart. You left me remember?"

"You were going out with someone else!" he said in disbelief.

"That didn't stop you from wanting to-"

"Stop," his voice deadpanning, "Let me explain," he started again. My silence told him I was listening. "I worked with your brother before, I knew his power, and if he knew my real intentions. I would be died."

"I think my brother could find other reasons to kill you," he rolled his eyes.

"You brother is short tempered, and if he killed me without a sustainable reason, revenge isn't one of them, he will have Aro to talk to,"

"But-"

"Just listen." I did, "I need you to escape." He started again, "The Cullens believe you ran away. And they thought maybe you did with me, like last time. Seth was ready to rip my head off," a chuckle rumbled in his chest. He's words weren't making any sense to me. "Edward knew I haven't seen you. They didn't think you were off the continent though. Not here. At least they never would wish it on you."

"But Matthew said they didn't even put up a fight. If they cared so much why didn't they stop me from coming here?"

"Because they didn't know what happened. They said they last thing they remember was you crying, then disappearing. It was probably Phoebe, she has the power to stop time, but she does it in a way that you won't even realize it." He moved closed to me, I backed away. Everything I was condition to believe was a lied, why am I not surprised. I am just trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was wanted. I wasn't just thrown way like a used tissue.

"I still was mad at you for picking Seth. I didn't really care that you ran away. But first it was the Cullens and Seth who tracked me down, and commanded me to tell them your where abouts, leaving threats in their path, if I was lying. Your mom was even there. But then Edward came a separate time, pleading with me. That is when I knew there was a serious problem. I came here. I think they were wanting for me to confess, not wanting to start a war with Aro, again. When I saw that it was you who was leading the tour group, I jumped on. I tried to get your attention by asking all those questions. I wanted you to look at me. But you never did."

"Oh my…" I covered my hands over my mouth, as water collected in my eyes. It was all happening so fast. Everything changed with his words, everything.

"I am not lying, when I say I am going to help you escape. We are getting out of here. Tonight."

Escaping was a lot easier with a partner with actual powers. We had five minutes to go in and out. Mark said he was friends with Phoebe and got us that much time. He didn't mention me though, he just mention he wanted to escape. Phoebe would have never just let me go, not after all the work they did to get me.

We were home free. Well free until we pasted, the delicatessen, and my brother was the only one stopping me from my freedom.

"I knew it. Bena Elizabeth, I thought you were raised better then this." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't." I pleaded, "How can you not feel guilty about all those people." I cried.

"I do feel guilty," he whispered, "I feel even more guilty, that I wasn't there for you. That I hide from you and dad."

"And mom," he shook his head.

"Mom been here, she knew," I never really talked about my brother with my mom, so I can't really blame her for not bring it up. But then again I can. She let me believe my brother was died. I sighed heavily.

"I have to go." I repeated. Matthew shook his head again.

"I can't let you both go." I looked at Mark, and he looked at me.

"Why?"

"Well, Aro might for get your sentimentality of family and love or whatever, but then again, you ruined around one of his plans. You can either go back and pretend that nothing every happened, that your escaping never happened, and Mark was never here. Or I can return Mark to Aro, and proper punishment for orchestrating your escape will take place. But I will explain to Aro that we don't force people in our coven, and it was no use looking for you. Her life or yours," Matthew looked at Mark. I didn't want another death on my hands. If Mark goes back, they will surely kill him. I can't let that just happen, he would be dying because of me.

"There has to be another way," I pleaded.

"No, there is not," Mark no removing his eyes from my brother's.

"I will go back," I said, knowing that it's better that both of us live, even if my life here isn't really living.

"No, you will not go back. You have people back in the States that actually care if you live or died. I came here to bring you back to them. I am going. I have no one but you."

"But can't live with myself if-"

"No, life would no longer be worth living if I knew what I did to you." And that was the end of it. They were gone, and there was a long road ahead of me, but I was free.

* * *

**REVIEW...if you dare ;)**


	22. Home Coming

**Final chapter!**

* * *

**Home Coming**

I went hunting. There was no special thing to it. The first animal I saw, I attacked. Sticking my fangs into its flesh until the salty taste of blood hit my throat.

I went a little over board with the bunnies and I got one deer. But I haven't drink in three months. My body was starving.

When I passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign, I couldn't real believe I was back here again. After promising myself that I would never leave it. I promised that I would never go back to Italy, and I did both of those things. And Mark was there both times, and this time, he didn't come back with me. This time I will never see him again, because he is gone. And it's my fault.

But he told me not to blame myself. I won't do that again; I won't blame myself. I can't. It only led me to grow paranoid and unstable. I am getting a fresh start. Where I really appreciate everyone in my life, even my absentee mother.

I hiked up to the front door. It felt so formal.

I finally realized that I do deserve to have a family. That even though my unstable, destructive nature has let me to do things and be things I am not proud of.

But I also realized that people actually care about me. That I wasn't fooling myself, when I ran into love.

I smiled to myself, as I stood in front of the door, my hand mid-knock.

"Ben," I voice behind called, their voice like wind, sending chills down my spine. I dropped my hand and turned around.

He was next to me. His cold body against mine as he hugged me.

"Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he told me, repeating it over and over. He probably blamed himself, for me leaving. "I'm sorry," I pulled away.

"No, it's not your fault." I told him. The he realized what really happened, as he saw it unravel in my mind.

"Bena!" It was Bella, she ran up to us, join me Edward and I on the porch. "Bena! Can you stop running, please. It's a really bad habit and you send the family into a frenzy." I smiled at her, and we hugged.

"I promise, I won't ran. No ever,"

"Let's go inside," Edward said, opening the door.

In seconds the family was there, smile so wide, I thought their faces would break. They all embraced me with open arms. Saying things like _don't do that again, _and _we love you, _and Edward explained to them what really happened with Nessie's help.

"Bena Elizabeth," It was my mother. "I am sorry. I didn't tell you about your brother."

"It's okay. I rather think him dead, then think him working for Aro." Which was true but I still loved my brother, even if he was evil. He was brainwashed, and I couldn't help that.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, as my hand raced to my neck. It was bare. Then I remembered what I did and a sting of guilt hit me.

"He is at the beach." Bella said. Then Edward and her exchanged looks, looks that made my heart race, they looked concerned, worried.

"Can I go?" I asked, testing it. They exchanged looks again. Then Bella looked at her daughter, who looked about fourteen now. She grew so fast, last time I saw her, she looked about eight.

"I will take her," Nessie offered, putting on her jacket. "I am going to see Jake anyway." Another concerned look, "She has to see, she will find out anyway!"

"She is right," Rose said, Alice actually agreeing.

"What is it?" I asked, thinking the worse.

"Okay," Bella said.

I had a horrible feeling, when I mounted the back on Nessie's motorcycle. I was so nervous that I wasn't even shocked that she was able to ride a motorcycle.

When we stopped, I thought I was going to throw up, knowing that was impossible, not without blood. I was shaking though.

"Relax, trust me. It's not that bad. They are just paranoid." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her, maybe she will _actual_ tell me. A smile played on her lips, as we walked down the beach.

"Nessie!" Jake called, seeing her. He embraced her in a hug, then saw me, "Thank God your back," he said, his arms still wrapped around Nessie. It looked a little weird to me. I knew like the whole imprinting thing, but I don't know. Just not use to it. "But Leah is going to rip your head off." I saw shocked. Leah and I were friends, but I guess the whole running away thing, added to the threat when she said don't break my brother's heart.

"Where is he?" I asked. Jake pointed to the woods outlining the beach.

When I got there. I didn't see him.

"Looks like you decided to come back," it was a growl, I knew it was Leah. "My mom was right to judge you so harshly. You destroyed him."

"Where is he?" I asked, on edge. She shoved me into a tree, holding me there. I pushed her off me. "Can someone tell me where he is!" I screamed at her.

"You don't deserve him." He lunged at me again, sending a punch across my face. I coughed.

"I know," I whispered, and then one more kick square in the chest.

"I liked you too. And you ruined that. I told you not to hurt him," he voice softer. I was kneeled over on the floor. She looked down at me shaking her head. "He loves you too much," is all she said before leaving.

* * *

I have been here, in Forks, for an hour. And I haven't seen Seth. He isn't dead. Leah would have killed me if he was. He didn't find someone else, Leah made that clear. So what was wrong with him?

"Seth," I called, when I was able to regain my strength and pick myself off the floor. "Seth!"

Then there he was. Just like I remember him, he looked older though.

"Nessie told me what happened," his voice was different. My heart dropped, as my hand raced to my neck and came up empty. We both went three months thinking the other had given up, that love had fallen.

"Oh," is all I said in reply.

"I thought about what I was going to say when I saw you again. If I was going to yell at you for leaving, for scaring us like that, or if I wasn't going to talk to you at all that after two months I took that as a sign you didn't want me anymore."

"No, I… I thought that…" I wanted to cry.

"I know. And the funny thing is after talking myself in circles I realized that all I wanted to do was to hold you close and kiss you, and never let you escape." He told me, but he didn't move closer, he didn't smile. And this made me more nervous. "But it would be like kissing a stranger."

"I thought that you gave up on me too. I thought…" he nodded.

"I know."

"Then why are you still torturing me? What happened to you?"

"You happened! You always happened."

"What happened?" I asked again, I raced up to him. I touched his face tentatively, with my hands. He grabbed my wrists holding me on my tippy toes. "I didn't ruin this," I whispered. His eye looked at my neck. I looked down.

"You thought I really left you?" he asked.

"Yes," he guided my hand back to his face.

"You destroyed me. I…" he closed his eyes.

"Shh," I thought once I came back. Everything would go back to normal, like I never left. But how could it?

"I want to show you something." He intertwined his fingers into mine, and guided me though the woods.

My name was everywhere. Every variation was craved on the ground, trees, rocks, everywhere. And then there was notes, and hearts, the word _love _written over and over again.

"I wasn't good around people. And I couldn't change into a wolf. Jake and Leah would get annoyed, because my mind was just all of you. They thought I was going crazy. So I wrote it all down here. So I won't forget you." I let go of his hand, and traced the engraving on the tree, I made sure to touch every erratic letter. He came up behind me, holding me.

"I can't believe you here," he whispered. I shifted in his arms, turning around.

"I can't believe I'm here." I whispered back. He ran his hands through my hair. I looked at his eyes. They were so calm. He lends in and kissed me, our lips inseparable. He pushed me into the tree, as I wrapped my arms around him, not being able to hold on tight enough, not being close enough. When we pulled away, his breaths where short and hot on my face. Then he smiled for the first time. I smile back, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you," I breathed. "I'm sorry about the ring," he shook his head.

"Don't be. We both…went through a rough time." I nodded.

"I am still sorry," he brushed his hand across my face, memorizing me. I wanted to kiss him again, and never stop.

"Marry me, now," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I will marry you now. I will marry you later. I will marry you forever. And then I will never let you go," I told him, he smiled wider, and I kissed him lightly.

I was good here, with him. I was good amongst the trees filled with love. I never wanted to leave. And I won't this time. When I look into his eyes, I see that I am where I'm supposed to be, with him, forever together.

But I know one day, Seth's time will come like his father's, but it's not time to think of that now.

We had each other and it was enough, more then enough.

* * *

**The End!**

**thinking of writing maybe an epilogue but idk, tell me if you want one.**


End file.
